Deseando enamorarme
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Tiene un buen trabajo, una buena amiga, pero no amor. Una vez se enamoró de un chico, pero sucedió algo que les hizo alejarse. Siete años han pasado y nunca se ha enamorado de un hombre, solo los utiliza para satisfacer su apetito sexual. HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

1.

**(((** Comme te po capichi  
te vo bene  
si tu parle  
'Immienzzo americano  
Quando se fa l'ammore  
Sotto a luna  
Come te vene 'capa  
E di I love you **)))**

-Hola!

**(((**Pa pa l'americano  
Comme te po capichi  
Te vo bene  
Si tu parle  
'mmienzzo americano  
Quando se fa l'ammore  
Sotto a luna  
Come te vene 'capa  
E di I love you **)))**

**- **HOLA!

**((( **Pa pa l'americano  
Pa pa l'americano  
Pa pa l'americano  
Pa fa l'americano  
Pa pa l'americano **)))**

- HOLA! – gritó una voz a mis espaldas, y me di la vuelta cuando noté que una mano se posaba con cuidado en la parte baja de mi espalda. – HOLA! – gritó otra vez, aunque apenas le oía.

- HOLA! – respondí, mirando al chico de arriba a bajo.

- QUIERES BAILAR?

- Y COMO COÑO SE LLAMA LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO? – grité, sin dejar de bailar en ningún momento.

- ME REFERÍA A BAILAR CONMIGO!

Sin responderle, me di la vuelta y le dije a mi amiga, con la que había estado bailando toda la noche, que me iba a ir a bailar a otro lado. Miró al chico y sonrió. La mayoría de las veces no necesitábamos hablar para entendernos.

Cogí al chico de la mano y lo llevé hasta un lugar en el que podríamos bailar sin chocarnos con nadie y, aun cogidos de la mano, me volví hacia él y empecé a bailar. Me miró con la sorpresa pintada en la cara, pero al momento empezó a bailar él también.

Era ya el sexto chico que me había invitado a bailar esa noche, y el primero cuya invitación no había rechazado. Había decidido que ese iba a ser mi chico de la noche.

Habíamos empezado a bailar separados pero, dos canciones más tarde, le tenía pegado a mi espalda, con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y acariciando mi tripa por encima del vestido con sus pequeñas pero fuertes manos.

- Tienes sed?- dijo rozando mi oreja con sus labios, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

- Un poco.

- Que te apetece?

- Tequila.

- Voy a buscarlo.

- Te espero en la zona de los sofás. – dije señalando la zona en concreto.

Mientras se alejaba de mí me fijé mejor en él. Metro ochenta y cinco, pelo corto y negro como el azabache y engominado en punta, formando una cresta. Demasiado delgado para mi gusto, pero el bulto de su pantalón, que había rozado mi trasero mientras bailábamos, me decía que, a pesar de su delgadez, estaba muy bien dotado.

Me senté en uno de los sofás, que estaban en una zona un poco apartada y oscura, y esperé a que viniera a buscarme, intentando no mirar a la pareja que se lo estaban montando dos sofás más allá.

El chico, cuyo nombre no conocía, al fin llegó y se sentó a mi lado, con una botella de tequila en una mano. Me puse en pie, cogí las cosas de sus manos y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

- Que haces? – dijo.

Bebí un largo trago de tequila y rodeé su cuelo con un brazo, acariciando su nuca.

- Quieres? – dije enseñándole la botella.

- Si.

Hice caer un poco de líquido por mi cuello y mis pechos y acerqué su rostro. Lamió hasta que no quedó ni una gota sobre mi cuerpo y yo bebí otro trago, sintiéndome cada vez más excitada.

- Esto empieza a ser demasiado para mí. – dijo cuando empecé a besar su cuello.

- Porqué? – dije bebiendo otro trago, aunque la respuesta a su pregunta era bastante obvia. Estaba sentada justo encima. – No te gusta?

- Si, es que… - tenía sus manos en mi cintura, bajándolas a mi trasero. – me estás poniendo muy cachondo.

Solté una risita, colocándome mejor sobre él.

- Ese es el plan.

- Ah si? – dijo. Se le veía complacido por sus palabras.

Me encantaba. Era pan comido. Ningún chico rechazaba una noche de sexo con una desconocida, aunque yo solo daba el paso con una condición.

- Llevas condones? – pregunté.

Empezó a buscar por sus bolsillos, pero no encontró nada. Metí la mano en mi escote y saqué uno. Siempre llevaba alguno encima.

- Veo que vas preparada.

- Si no hay condón, no hay sexo. – dije sujetando el paquetito del preservativo con los dientes, mientras desabrochaba el botón de sus vaqueros.

- Es que quieres hacerlo aquí?

- Nadie se dará cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo. – cogí su miembro con una mano y empecé a recorrerlo lentamente. – Te lo prometo.

- Pero…

- Tranquilo. – le di un breve beso en los labios, sintiendo como empezaba a disfrutar de los movimientos de mi mano.

La sentía gruesa y dura, tal y como a mi me gustaban. Mientras le ponía el preservativo, le vi removerse incómodo en el asiento.

- No lo veo claro.

- Es que no te fías de mí? – dije acercándome aun más, rozando con la punta de su miembro mi intimidad, con ella de nuevo en mi mano.

- No llevas bragas?

Me coloqué sobre su miembro y le introduje lentamente en mí, acostumbrándome a su tamaño.

- Nunca levo bragas. – susurré en su oído, empezando a moverme lentamente.

Empezamos a besarnos, ahogando en nuestros besos el éxtasis del momento.

**(((**I want your loving

And I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

I want your loving

and all your love is revenge

You and me could write a bad romance **)))**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Nueva historia. Lo se, tengo muchas, pero no puedo resistirme a colgarlas en cuanto las termino de escribir.**

**Porfi, opiniones!**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Otras historias Renesmee X Jacob.**

**- Destino.**

**- Conociendo el amor.**

**- Un deseo un poco accidentado.**

**- Juntos por un error, juntos por amor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

2.

La luz del sol empezó a filtrarse por la ventana de mi habitación, lo que me provocó un intenso dolor de cabeza. Tenía una resaca de narices, debido a que la noche anterior me había bebido yo sola casi toda la botella de tequila. Eh... bueno, aquel chaval se había quedado medio dormido, de la borrachera que llevaba encima, en el baño de los chicos después del segundo polvo. Bueno, medio polvo. Al final, se quedó tirado en el suelo, roncando.

La canción Gangsta's paradise, mi canción favorita, empezó a resonar por toda la habitación, incrementando desmesuradamente mi dolor de cabeza. Me di la vuelta para levantarme de la cama pero calculé mal y me caí de la cama. Ni siquiera podía moverme. Realmente estaba hecha polvo. Fui a gatas, casi arrastrándome, hasta que encontré mi móvil por el suelo.

- Diga?

_- Renesmee, donde estás?_

- En mi casa. – dije sentándome como pude en el suelo. Se me quedó el culo helado, ya que iba desnuda. – Joder, que frío! – exclamé.

_- Que pasa?_

- Me he caído de la cama y me estoy helando el culo. – apoyé la cabeza contra la pared y cerré los ojos, deseando que ese infernal dolor de cabeza desapareciera.

_- Solo quería saber como fue la noche. _

- Deja que me de una ducha y que coma algo. Estoy malísima.

_- Ya veo. Le diste bastante al tequila._

- Si. – suspiré. – comemos juntas?

_- A las doce te pasaré a buscar. – dijo antes de colgar._

Dejé caer el teléfono al suelo, pero no me moví. Cada vez que salía de fiesta, al día siguiente me encontraba igual de mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Me encantaba salir de fiesta.

Me dejé caer de lado en el suelo, refrescando mi mejilla con el frío mármol. Cerré los ojos y me quedé tumbada hasta que, al fin, el dolor de cabeza desapareció.

Cuando me puse en pie, me encontraba mucho mejor. Me puse una camiseta larga y ancha y me fui a preparar algo para desayunar. Cogí la caja de los cereales y un cartón de leche y me senté encima de la mesa de la cocina. Un trago de leche y otro de cereales. Ese solía ser mi desayuno, motivo por el que Alice siempre me regañaba. "Ni que fuera mi madre."

Después de una ducho rápida, me vestí con unos vaqueros, un top violeta y unos zapatos blancos de tacón. Me dejé el pelo suelto, que mojado me llegaba hasta la cintura, cogí mi pequeña mochila con mis cosas y salí del apartamento. Me puse las gafas de sol y fui camino al trabajo.

- Buenos días! – exclamé al entrar.

- Buenos días señorita Nessie! – dijeron todos a coro.

Sonreí. Me encantaba ese trabajo. Cada vez que entraba en la clase y veía a mis niños, me convertía en la mujer más feliz del mundo. Si, era maestra. Maestra de niños de seis años.

- Como ha ido el fin de semana? – me quité la mochila, la colgué en el respaldo de mi silla y empecé a pasearme por el aula.

- Bien! – dijeron de nuevo a coro.

- Bueno, pues hoy vamos a empezar haciendo una redacción. Papel y lápiz, por favor.

Los niños sacaron sus cosas de sus pupitres y esperaron, en silencio.

- El titulo es: Como he vivido el cuatro de julio.

Fui a sentarme a mi silla y me quedé mirando a los niños. Eran las nueve de la mañana y estaba hecha polvo.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis cosas que no me enteré de que alguien había entrado en la clase, hasta que no le tuve a mi lado. Volví la cabeza cuando el chico se puso en cuclillas a mi lado.

- Buenos días. – dijo con sus manos en la mesa, apoyando la cabeza sobre ellas. – No me has oído llamar a la puerta?

- No.

- Como te ha ido el fin de semana?

- Bien. Como todos. – dije poniéndome en pie, y él hizo lo mismo a mi lado. – Y el tuyo?

- He ido a ver a mis padres al pueblo. – me explicó.

Mientras pasaba por su lado, los niños me iban entregando las redacciones terminadas.

- Emmett, es que no tienes clase? – dije al cabo de diez minutos.

- No ha venido nadie. Deben de estar todos con resaca.

Emmett era maestro de secundaria. Adolescentes de dieciséis años que, efectivamente, debía de estar durmiendo la mona. "Si siendo tan jóvenes no aguantan salir de fiesta, como estarán cuando tengan mi edad?"

- Nadie? – pregunté, incrédula. No le creía.

- Bueno, solo los tres empollones.

- Pues ve a dar clase a esos tres chicos. – dije empujándole hacia la puerta. La abrí y no la cerré hasta que no estuvo fuera. Me miró a través del cristal de la puerta y me guiñó un ojo antes de irse hacia su clase.

Cuando me di la vuelta, encontré a todos los niños mirándome.

- Como van esas redacciones?

En cuanto dije eso, todos continuaron escribiendo, excepto los que ya habían terminado, que estaban leyendo. Cuando tuve todas las redacciones sobre mi mesa, hice que los chicos retiraran las mesas y nos sentamos en el suelo, cogidos de la mano. Siempre jugábamos a algo durante la clase de tutoría. Ya eran las diez y yo era la tutora.

- Que hacemos hoy? – pregunté. – porque no hablamos sobre lo que habéis escrito en esas redacciones?

Durante la hora siguiente, todos estuvimos hablando sobre lo que habíamos hecho, incluida yo, ya que todos los niños me preguntaron por mi fin de semana. Claro, que no les conté mi noche de fiesta en la discoteca. No era apta para menores.

Cuando dieron las once, colocamos los pupitres en su sitio y fuimos al recreo. Allí volví a encontrarme con Emmett y vigilamos juntos a los niños.

- Quieres que salgamos hoy?

- Hoy es lunes. – dije sentándome en uno de los bancos.

- Y?

- Que mañana madrugamos.

- Quien dice que salgamos por la noche?

- No lo se, Em. – me puse las gafas de sol y miré a los niños. – no me parece buena idea.

- Porque?

Qué porque? No podía quedar con Emmett por una simple y, a su vez, complicada razón. Emmett y mi hermana habían salido juntos y, después de que su relación se terminara, se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Y mi hermana y yo no nos llevábamos precisamente bien. Bueno, ella me odiaba.

- No puedo, Em.

- Es por Bella? – dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

- Si. – para que mentir.

- Pero… tú y yo somos amigos.

- Emmett, he dicho que no. – miré mi reloj y me puse en pie. – tengo que irme. Tengo clase. Niños! – grité, yendo hacia la puerta.

Los niños dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y vinieron a hacer cola. Pasé lista y, cuando hube comprobado que no me faltaba ningún niño, volvimos a la clase, donde continuamos con el trabajo de manualidades de la semana anterior. Un dibujo de puntillismo en un folio A3. Los niños parecían estar disfrutando haciendo ese dibujo, que yo misma había hecho.

No podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Emmett. Era un chico estupendo y en realidad me gustaba mucho. Pero es que las cosas eran muy complicadas. Yo era la complicada. Sabía que Emmett quería una relación, pero eso no era lo que yo quería. O si?

- Ya he terminado mi dibujo. – dijo Paul, uno de los niños de mi clase.

- Es precioso Paul.

- Gracias.

- Ve a sentarte. – me levanté de mi silla y me puse la mochila. – bueno, chicos, guardad los dibujos para la semana que vine. Ahora vendrá la señorita Sue.

- Vale. – dijeron a coro.

Vi a Sue al lado de la puerta y salí de la clase. Ignoré a Sue, como de costumbre, y salí del colegio. En la puerta, en su porshe amarillo, me esperaba mi mejor amiga. Puso el coche en marcha y tuve que salir corriendo para poder subirme al coche. Siempre me hacía lo mismo.

- Cada vez te cuesta más subir al coche. – dijo riendo. – estás perdiendo facultades.

- Si esperaras a que me montara en el coche para ponerlo en marcha… - dije a la vez que me ponía el cinturón.

- Venga, va, cuenta. Como fue la noche?

- Bien.

- No, si ya os vi en los sofás. – dijo aun riendo. – Como es?

- No estuvo mal.

- O sea, que la tenía grande.

- Ni te lo imaginas. – dije recordando la noche anterior. Grande era poco. – Aunque la segunda vez me dejó a medias. Yo bebí más que él y él cayó el primero.

- Que flojucho.

- Y tú qué, Alice?

- Dos veces, en los baños. He quedado con él esta noche.

- O sea, que no era solo un polvo de una noche? – dije, viendo como le brillaban los ojos. Solo le brillaban los ojos así cuando realmente le gustaba un chico. – me alegro mucho por ti.

- Gracias, Ness.

- A donde vamos?

- Al italiano del puerto.

- Genial.

Llegamos allí en veinte minutos. Alice había reservado mesa, así que pudimos saltarnos la cola que siempre se formaba en la puerta. En cuanto nos sentamos, pedimos nuestra comida y, mientras que esperábamos, nos trajeron una botella de vino blanco.

Alice me habló de su ligue. Se llamaba Jazz, al menos ella lo llamaba así, tenía veinticinco años y estaba en la universidad, estudiando su segunda carrera, filosofía.

Esa era una de las diferencias entre mi amiga y yo. Ella hablaba con los chico y yo, en cambio, iba directamente al sexo. Por eso Alice nunca me preguntaba por el chico.

- Buenas tardes, chicas. – dijo nuestro camarero y amigo Sam.

- Hola.

- Aquí tenéis vuestra comida.

Sam dejó nuestros platos en la mesa y nos trajo otra botella de vino. Nos sonrió y se fue. Estaba canina. Me comí mi enorme plato de spaghetti a la boloñesa y, aun así, me quedé con hambre. Llamé a Sam y le pedí una ensalada, aunque lo que me apetecía en ese momento era una pizza, pero intenté controlarme. Por no mencionar que me bebí una botella de vino yo sola.

- No te estás pasando con el vino?

- Tú tienes que conducir. – dije llenando de nuevo mi copa. – Como ha ido el trabajo?

- Bien. – dijo, aunque le vi sonrojarse. – me he dormido.

- Como?

- Estaba en mi oficina, dibujando uno de los vestidos de mi proyecto actual, y me he dormido sobre mis papeles. – dijo mientras jugaba con la comida que le quedaba en el plato. – es que me dormí a las cuatro de la mañana.

- Y porque me has llamado a las siete? Porque no te has quedado durmiendo hasta las ocho y media?

- Es que en ese momento no tenía sueño.

- Ya… bueno… pues duerme esta tarde, no vaya a ser que te duermas durante tu cita con ese tal Jazz. – dije empezando a comer de su plato.

- Si. Tienes razón. Donde quieres te lleve?

- A ningún sitio. Iré andando. – como Alice no comía, le cogí el plato y me comí el resto de sus macarrones a la carbonara. – necesito que me de el aire.

- Como quieras. – dijo buscando su monedero.

- Hoy pago yo. – terminé de comer y me puse en pie. – soy la única que ha comido.

Dejé el dinero encima de la mesa y me fui, despidiéndome de Alice con un beso en la mejilla.

Fui caminado hacia el centro y me paseé un rato por el centro comercial. Por las tiendas de ropa, por la sala de juegos, el parque infantil, la cafetería…

- Hola.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con un muchacho alto, rubio y un poco musculoso. "No está nada mal. Pero que nada mal."

- Hola. – dije devolviéndole el saludo.

- Me llamo Mike. – dijo tendiéndome su mano.

- Yo… - "que hago? Le digo mi nombre? No, de eso nada." – me llamo Bella. – dije estrechando su mano.

- Bonito nombre.

- Gracias.

- Te he visto dando vueltas por el centro comercial y… bueno… aquí estoy.

- Ya te veo.

- Quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo?

Asentí con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar. Pasamos por una zona en la que no había nadie y, sin decir palabra, me estampó contra una pared y empezamos a besarnos.

- Desde que te he visto que deseaba hacer esto. – dijo sin dejar de besarme, desabrochando el botó de mis vaqueros.

- Vamos. – le cogí de la mano y le metí en el baño de los chicos.

Cerré la puerta con el cerrojo e hice que se sentara en el retrete. Me miró sorprendido, pero complacido al mismo tiempo.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Policía del centro comercial. Salgan ahora mismo.

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Hola! Que os ha parecido el capítulo?**

**Os vais haciendo una idea de por donde van los tiros?**

**En el siguiente capítulo habrá un encuentro que, en el futuro, tendrá mucha importancia.**

**No digo nada más. **

**Ante cualquier pregunta, duda y/o cometario, ya sabéis donde encontrarme.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

3.

No era le primera vez que me pillaban en plena faena, pero si que era la primera vez que me pillaba un policía, me detenía por escándalo público y me llevaba a comisaría.

En ese momento estaba sentada frente a un escritorio, esperando al teniente de la comisaría. Era el único que podía dar la orden de que me dejaran marchar.

Ya estaba empezando a aburrirme. Estaba jugando con una banderita que había encima del escritorio cuando alguien entró en el despacho.

- Le agradecería que dejara de jugar con mis posesiones. – dijo la voz de un chico, que se sentó frente a mí en cuanto dejé la banderita. Iba leyendo unas hojas.

- Lo siento.

- Haber… - dijo sin mirarme en ningún momento. Parecía que estuviera tapándose la cara a propósito. – Renesmee Swan, veinticinco años. No tenía antecedentes, hasta ahora.

- Pero… no ha sido nada grave. – me quejé. No sabía como defenderme.

- Señorita, dos niños de cinco años les pillaron a usted y a su novio practicando sexo en el baño público del centro comercial.

- No es mi novio. – murmuré. "Ni siquiera le conozco."

- Pues con su amigo.

- Puedo irme ya? Es tarde y mañana trabajo. – dije intentando ver su rostro, pero solo por simple curiosidad.

- Claro. Ya han pagado su fianza.

- Quien? – dije poniéndome en pie. Nadie sabía lo que me había pasado. O si?

- Una tal Alice Brandon.

- Alice? – como lo ha sabido ella?

- Era la primera en la lista de su móvil.

- Gracias. – dije en el momento en que la puerta se abría y aparecía Alice.

Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí sin decir nada hasta la calle. Ya había anochecido y en su coche vi que había un chico, aunque no logré verle la cara.

- Lo siento mucho. – dije cuando vi la expresión de su rostro.

- Ya…

- En serio. No sabía que iban a llamarte.

- Oye, tengo que irme. No puedo llevarte a casa. – dijo avanzando hacia su coche. – Crees que podrás llegar a tu casa sin follarte a alguien por el camino?

No respondí.

Alice se metió en su coche y se fue a toda velocidad.

Mi amiga tenía razón. Tal vez estuviera abusando un poco del sexo, pero era una sensación que me gustaba y que, a veces, necesitaba sentir. Era joven y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a hacer con mi vida y con mi cuerpo lo que me diera la gana.

Me dirigí hacia mi casa sin darme ninguna prisa. Era una noche tranquila y relajante. Era una de esas noches que tanto me gustaban cuando era pequeña y vivía con mi familia en el pueblo, pero de eso ya hacía mucho tiempo.

En cuanto llegué a mi apartamento, me desnudé, me puse mi gran camiseta y me dejé caer sobre la cama. Puse el despertador a las ocho en intenté dormir, pero no lo conseguí. No podía dejar de pensar en mi detención, y en la voz del teniente. Se apellidaba Black, según había leído en la placa que había encima de su escritorio. Era una voz fuerte y dura, pero al mismo tiempo amable. Y su olor… el despacho entero olía a flores.

En cuanto el despertador sonó, me levanté de un salto de la cama. Desayuné con mi habitual mezcla de cereales y leche.

Me vestí con un vestido negro, largo, y zapatos altos. Cogí mi mochila y me fui de camino a la escuela.

Gracias a Dios que tenía ese trabajo, porque sino no podría levantar cabeza. No después de lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

La mañana pasó volando, como cada día. En el recreo estuve hablando con Emmett, que me dijo que tenía muy mala cara e insistió en que saliera con él esa noche. Me negué.

Cuando terminaron las clases ese día e iba a marcharme, Emmett vino a mi encuentro.

- Renesmee, que te pasa?

- A mi? Nada. – dije sin dejar de caminar.

- Claro que si.

- Bueno, vale. – le cogí de la mano y tiré de él hacia el parque que teníamos a menos de cien metros. Nos sentamos en un banco de piedra y me confesé. – ayer por la tarde me acosté con un tío.

- Quien?

- Un tío que conocí en el centro comercial.

- Cuando le conociste?

- Ayer, te lo acabo de decir. No me interrumpas o no te lo cuento.

- Vale, vale.

- Pues estábamos en los baños y nos pilló un poli. – dije mirando nuestras manos unidas.

- Madre mí! y que pasó? Os dio un toque de atención?

- Alice tuvo que ir a la comisaría a pagar mi fianza.

- Ahora lo entiendo todo. – dijo pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros, estrechándome contra su cuerpo. – debió de ser horrible.

- Aun no he acabado.

- Es que hay algo más?

- Creo que me gusta un poco el teniente Black. Su voz… no se. Y su olor… he soñado con ello esta noche. Es como si le conociera, pero ni siquiera le he visto la cara. Estoy chiflada, no?

- Si. Estás como una cabra.

Cuando me di cuenta, Emmett me estaba abrazando. Quería mucho a Emmett, pero como amigo. Reconozco que había tenido la tentación de acostarme con él, pero había tenido que hacer muchos esfuerzos para resistirme. Y es que yo nunca me acostaba dos veces con el mismo chico. Es más, nunca volvía a ver a esos chicos, y no quería estropear nuestra amistad.

- Ya lo se.

- Quieres que comamos juntos en mi casa?

- No.

- Y en un restaurante?

- Si.

- De acuerdo. – dijo poniéndose en pie. – a donde te apetece que vayamos?

No respondí. Simplemente me dejé llevar por Emmett, que me llevó a una pizzería que había entre su apartamento y el mío. Nos pedimos una pizza grande para cada uno y una botella de coca cola de dos litros.

Mientras comíamos, no abrimos la boca en ningún momento, lo cual agradecí en ese momento. Cuando terminamos, nos fuimos de la pizzería y fuimos a tomar un helado. Para mí uno de chocolate. Nos sentamos en el césped del parque y fue entonces cuando Emmett decidió a hablar.

- Creo que necesitas ayuda.

- Porque? – dije, aunque sabía perfectamente de lo que me estaba hablando.

- Ya lo sabes. – dijo cogiéndome de la mano, acariciándola lentamente. – y creo que, en el fondo, tu piensas lo mismo.

- No necesito ayuda de nadie ni para nada. – dije poniéndome en pie.

- Pero Renesmee…

- Emmett, se que crees que me estás ayudando pero se perfectamente lo que hago, y me gusta como vivo mi vida. – "en serio?"

- De acuerdo. – murmuró. – Lo siento.

Me arrodillé a su lado y me abracé a su cuello. Sabía que Emmett solo quería ayudarme, pero es que yo no necesitaba ayuda. No estaba haciendo nada malo.

- Perdóname Em. – dije besando su mejilla. – pero es que…

- No. Perdóname tú. – dijo al tiempo que rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos. – se que te gusta tu vida tal y como es, pero creo que te pasas un poco con el sexo.

- Me gusta el sexo.

- Lo se.

- Entiendes porque no puedo salir contigo? – decidí confesarle mis motivos. – solo te haría daño.

- No tienes porque. Se que me quieres.

- Si, te quiero. Y por eso solo podemos ser amigos. – me separé de él y volví a ponerme en pie. – creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa.

Sin darle tiempo a hablar de nuevo, cogí mi mochila del suelo y me fui a paso rápido hacia mi casa, a la que llegué en apenas veinte minutos. Cerré la puerta con los tres cerrojos y me dejé caer sobre el sofá. Puse la televisión y me pasé un buen rato viendo las noticias, hasta que me cansé de tantas desgracias y me fui a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial.

Cuando llegué allí, fui hacia una cafetería y me pedí un zumo de naranja mientras leía el libro que solía llevar en la mochila. Todo iba muy bien hasta que se puso a mi lado.

- Hola, Bella.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con el chico con el que me habían pillado en los baños, cuyo nombre no recordaba con claridad, a causa de una botella y media de vino blanco que me había tomado aquel día durante la comida.

- Hola… Marvin.

- Me llamo Mike.

- Lo siento. Hola Mike. – "que se vaya, que se vaya."

- Puedo sentarme? – preguntó, aunque ya se estaba sentando. – oye, he estado pensando. Quieres que salgamos esta noche?

- Yo…

- Podríamos ir a la discoteca Twiligth.

- Mike, no puedo. – dije guardando mi libro.

- Y mañana?

- No.

- Y pasado mañana?

- Tampoco.

- No puedes salir ningún día?

- Contigo no. – me puse en pie y dejé el dinero encima de la mesa. – lo siento.

Me fui hacia la calle pero una fuerte mano me detuvo antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta.

- Que haces?

Sin decir nada, Mike tiró de mí hacia los lavabos.

- Que haces? – repetí.

- No te entiendo.

- Que es lo que no entiendes? – dije cuando al fin me soltó, pegando mi espalda a la puerta.

- Porque no quieres salir conmigo? – se iba acercando a mi. Me sentía acorralada. Nunca me había pasado algo así con ninguno de los chicos con los que había estado.

- Mike, yo…

- Ayer nos acostamos.

- Y fue genial, pero solo fue eso. – intenté abrir la puerta, pero Mike la cerró de golpe.

- Me gustas mucho, Bella.

Puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y acercó su rostro al mío.

Definitivamente, nunca me había pasado algo así. Normalmente no hacía falta decir las cosas, simplemente sabían que nuestros encuentros eran solo para sexo, y luego nunca volvíamos a vernos. Pero Mike no lo había entendido.

- Aléjate. – dije como pude, ya que sentía la garganta tan reseca que casi no podía ni hablar.

- Salgamos juntos.

- He dicho que no. – dije logrando reunir fuerzas y empujé al chico hacia atrás. – déjame en paz.

Conseguí abrir la puerta y salí corriendo de allí. Una de las veces que miré hacia atrás vi a Mike buscarme y seguirme. Estaba empezando a asustarme.

Gracias a Dios, la suerte se puso de mi parte y, en la puerta del centro comercial, me encontré un taxi.

Abrí la puerta, ayudé a una señora mayor a salir del taxi y me metí dentro, viendo salir a Mike del centro comercial. Le dije mi dirección al taxista, escondiéndome en el suelo del coche, y no me senté hasta que no pasaron más de cinco minutos.

- Se encuentra bien, señorita?

- Es obvio que no. – dije sin dejar de mirar, rezando para que Mike no me hubiera visto subir a ese taxi. Miré al taxista y, al ver la expresión de su rostro reflejada en el retrovisor lamenté haberle hablado mal. – lo siento. No quería ser tan estúpida.

- No se preocupe. Se la ve muy asustada.

- Lo estoy.

- Busca a alguien?

- Me estaban siguiendo.

- Me he dado cuenta. – dijo sonriendo débilmente. – no se preocupe. El chico rubio no se movió de la puerta del centro comercial. No la vio subir.

- Gracias… amm…

- Seth. – dijo alzando una mano, la cual choqué.

- Nessie. – dije mirando de nuevo por la ventanilla. – gracias por todo.

- No ha sido nada. Relájese. Está a salvo.

- A salvo… - murmuré. "Ojala sea cierto."

Tardamos quince minutos más en llegar a mi casa. Quince minutos durante los cuales Seth no dejó de hablarme de una película que había visto la noche anterior. Obviamente, solo intentaba distraerme, y funcionó. No volví a mirar por la ventanilla durante el resto del camino.

Cuando iba a pagarle, no aceptó mi dinero.

- Pues si no me deja pagarle, no me da otra opción.

- Cual?

- Invitarle a cenar. Como agradecimiento. – saqué un pequeño cuaderno de mi mochila y un bolígrafo. – este es mi número de teléfono.

- No hace falta. – dijo. Me fijé en que se estaba sonrojando.

- Insistió. – le di el papel, que guardó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. – quiero saber como termina esa película.

- De acuerdo. Te llamaré el viernes, entonces.

- Adiós.

- Adiós, Nessie.

Dejé atrás al chico y subí a mi apartamento. Sin poder evitarlo, fui hacia la ventana de mi dormitorio y me asomé. Saludé a Seth con la mano y él me devolvió el saludo de igual forma. Fue entonces cuando puso el coche en marcha y se marchó.

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Bueno, han pasado algunas cosillas en este capi.**

**Que os parece?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

4.

Durante el resto de la semana, no pasó un solo día en que no pensara en Seth. Estaba deseando que llegara el viernes. Solo pensando en mi nuevo amigo Seth conseguía no pensar en el miedo que me había hecho pasar Mike en el centro comercial. Incluso Emmett dijo que tenía mejor cara, aunque no le conté los motivos. No quería gafarlo.

- Bueno, sea lo que sea lo que te haya pasado, me alegro de que sucediera. – dijo Emmett el viernes al medio día, cuando salimos del colegio.

- Gracias, Em.

- Has sabido algo de Alice?

- No he hablado con ella desde el lunes por la tarde. – murmuré, triste, porque mi mejor amiga no había respondido a ninguna de mis llamadas. – y con toda la razón.

- Quieres que hable yo con ella? – fuimos hacia el parque y nos sentamos en el banco de siempre.

- No. Ya hablaré yo con ella. – aun tenía que disculparme por lo de la comisaría.

- De acuerdo. Quieres que salgamos juntos esta tarde? – dijo empezando a acariciar mi mano.

- Tú nunca te rindes, no?

- No suelo hacerlo. – dijo sonriendo. – venga, vayamos al cine.

- De acuerdo. – me rendí. Era eso o pasarme toda la tarde rechazándole, lo cual ya estaba empezando a cansarme. – pero iremos a ver la película que a mí me apetezca.

- Lo acepto. Vayamos a comer.

- Vamos. – me puse en pie y fuimos juntos hacia el centro comercial, aunque no dejé de esconderme detrás de Emmett en ningún momento.

- Porque no dejas de esconderte?

- Es que por aquí suele haber alguien con quien no quiero encontrarme. – me limité a decir.

- Alguien como ese chico rubio que lleva rato siguiéndonos?

- Que? Donde está? – me di la vuelta y vi a Mike, pocos metros por detrás de nosotros. – mierda, vayámonos de aquí.

- Que es lo que pasa con ese chico?

- Es el chico con el que me acosté el lunes. Ahora no me deja en paz. – estaba empezando a asustarme. Solo con saber que estaba por allí, me acojonaba.

- Te está acosando?

- El otro día me metió en los baños y… no sabes el miedo que llegué a pasar. – dije abrazándome con fuerza a su cintura. – creía que sabía que solo iba a ser sexo, pero me pidió salir y todo.

- Quédate aquí. – dijo cuando entramos en la heladería. – voy a hablar con ese niñato.

- No! – exclamé, cogiéndole del brazo. – ni se te ocurra!

- Soy tu amigo, y no quiero ver como sufres por culpa de ese tío.

- Pues como eres mi amigo, no me dejes aquí sola. – dije apretando mi agarre. – te lo ruego, Em.

- Bésame.

- Como dices? – " a que viene esto ahora?"

- Si cree que tienes novio, a lo mejor se rinde y te deja en paz.

- Como? – seguía alucinada por su petición.

- Calla y bésame. – dijo llevando sus manos a mi cintura.

Miré con disimulo hacia donde estaba Mike, y me dejé llevar por Emmett, que ahora acariciaba distraídamente mi mejilla. Había que reconocer que Emmett sabía como tratar a una mujer. Acercó mi cuerpo al suyo y juntamos nuestros labios en un breve pero dulce beso. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos azules. No pude contenerme y uní de nuevo mis labios con los suyos, iniciando un beso muy distinto al anterior. Esta vez, nuestras lenguas se unieron en un excitante juego.

Realmente, Emmett besaba de maravilla. Y sus manos, que acariciaban mi cintura, eran suaves y cariñosas. No sabía si podría resistirme si Emmett continuaba por ahí.

- Para. – dije, aunque no quería dejar de besarle.

- No se si voy a poder.

- Para, por favor.

- Que te pasa? – dijo separando, al fin, sus labios de los míos. – Ness, ha funcionado.

- Se ha ido?

- Si.

- Bien. Em… - acariciaba su mejilla con mi dedo índice, sin poder dejar de mirarle a los ojos. – sabes que te quiero mucho, pero ya me conoces. Sabes que…

- Lo se. Yo no solo quiero acostarme contigo. Quiero algo más.

- Pero yo no quiero tener novio. – murmuré. "En serio? Acaso no quieres tener a tu lado a alguien que te quiera?" – bueno, en realidad no se lo que quiero.

- Míralo así, Nessie. Somos amigos desde hace años y, si la cosa no funcionara, esa amistad seguiría en nuestros corazones. No?

- Supongo que si. – admití.

- Venga, vamos al cine. – me dio otro beso, me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia la zona de los cines.

Emmett compró dos entradas para la película que yo quería ver, la misma película de la que Seth me había hablado. La película era buena y, con Emmett a mi lado, con mi mano en todo momento entre las suyas, la película fue aun mejor. Durante las dos horas que duró, no dejé de pensar en la propuesta de Emmett. Con él seguro que lograría alcanzar la felicidad que tanto ansiaba y necesitaba. En el fondo, si quería enamorarme, solo que tenía miedo de que me hicieran daño. No sería la primera vez que lo pasaba mal por culpa de un chico.

Como había puesto el móvil en silencio, no me había enterado de que había recibido una llamada de un número desconocido. " Será éste el número de Seth?"

- Cuando te ha llamado? – dijo Em cuando salimos de la sala.

- No conozco el número, aunque tengo una corazonada. – murmuré.

- Pues llama y averígualo.

- Si.

Pulsé el botón de la re-llamada y esperé. Me respondió una voz conocida.

- Eres Seth?

-_ Si._

- Soy…

_- Nessie. Te llamé hace diez minutos._

- Lo siento. Estaba en el cine y no me enteré de nada.

- _No tienes porque darme explicaciones, solo era un comentario. – _dijo soltando una risita. – _solo te llamaba para reclamar esa cena que me debes. _

- Entiendo. – dije sin poder evitar ponerme a reír. – Cuando quieres que te dé de comer?

_- Que te parece ésta noche?_

- Esta noche no puedo. – dije mirando a Emmett, que besaba el dorso de mi mano, sonriendo.

_- Lo entiendo. He tardado en llamarte._

- Te importa que te llame yo? Guardaré tú número en mi móvil.

_- Claro. Nos vemos._

- Adiós.

Guardé el número de Seth en la memoria de mi móvil y lo guardé en mi mochila. Con la mano de Emmett aun unida a la mía, fuimos de nuevo hacia el parque. Como había anochecido, nos tumbamos en el suelo y miramos las estrellas, al menos eso fue lo que hicimos al principio.

- Quien te llamó antes? – dijo, poniéndose encima de mí.

- Un amigo que me salvó. – dije sintiendo como empezaba a acariciar mi cintura.

- Tendré que darle las gracias, entonces. – sus dulces labios empezaron a recorrer mi cuello, besando mis labios de vez en cuando.

- Emmett, esto es demasiado. – dije, aunque no era exactamente eso lo que sentía. Es que no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando en mi vida en esos momentos.

- Perdona. No he podido evitarlo. – se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó por la cintura.

Me puse encima de él, a horcajadas sobre su cintura, acariciando su torso por debajo de la camisa.

- No quiero que vuelva a detenerme por escándalo público. – me incliné sobre él y le besé. – soy maestra. Podría perder mi empleo.

- Entonces vamos a mi casa.

- Si. – Me levanté de encima de él y, con nuestras manos unidas, fuimos hacia su apartamento.

Entramos en su piso besándonos, en dirección al dormitorio, aunque no llegamos a él.

.-.-.-.-.

- Buenos días. – sentí un dedo acariciar mi espalda cuando abrí los ojos.

- Hola. – dije mirando a Emmett, que no dejaba de sonreír. – Porque estás tan sonriente?

- Hace tiempo que deseaba despertarme a tu lado. – su dedo recorría mi espalda, logrando erizar el vello de mi cuerpo. – solo soy feliz. – me dio un breve beso en los labios y se levantó de la cama. – el desayuno ya está listo.

Me senté en la cama, tapada con la sábana, y vi a Emmett entrar en el dormitorio con una bandeja con el desayuno. Empezaba a sentir que había estado demasiado tiempo negándome a ser feliz. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que con Emmett era posible.

Emmett se sentó a mi lado y desayunamos los dos juntos.

- Gracias. – dije empezando a beberme mi zumo.

- Porque?

- Por todo esto. Por estar a mi lado mientras pasaba un mal momento.

- Eres una de mis mejores amigas. Nunca te abandonaría. – dijo con una dulzura que lograba hacerme sonreír. – y nunca voy a abandonarte.

- Gracias.

- Quieres hacer algo hoy?

- Como qué?

- Ir a pasear al parque, ir de compras, llamar a Alice… - cuando dijo eso, Emmett me enseñó su mano. Llevaba un móvil. Mi móvil. – va, llámala.

- De acuerdo.

- Voy a duchar y así hablas con ella con más tranquilidad. – cogió la bandeja del desayuno de encima de la cama y salió con ella del dormitorio.

Cuando estuve sola, marqué el número de Alice, que respondió al cabo de tres tonos.

- Hola, Alice. – dije tímidamente.

_- Hola._

- Como estás?

_- Ahora bien. Como estás tú?_

- Ahora que estoy hablando contigo, estoy perfectamente. Lamento no haberte llamado antes.

_- Me alegro de que al fin me hayas llamado. Se que al principio no te cogía el teléfono, pero…_

- Entiendo que no me lo cogieras.

_- Tengo tantas cosas que contarte…_

- Yo también.

_- Quedamos en media hora en tu casa?_

- Es que… no estoy en mi casa.

_- Ah! Vale. Entonces, donde quieres que quedemos?_

- Ven a casa de Emmett.

_- Has dicho ven? Que estás haciendo tú en el apartamento de mi hermano? – preguntó, sorprendida._

- Tú y ven y te lo cuento.

_- Pero Ness, cuéntamelo! _

- Cuando hayas venido. Nos vemos luego. – colgué el teléfono y me levanté de la cama, buscando en la mesita de noche lo que necesitaba.

Aun desnuda, fui hacia el cuarto de baño. Emmett seguía en la ducha. Me colé dentro y me abracen a su cintura por la espalda, acariciando su torso.

- Has hablado ya con Alice?

- Vendrá en media hora. – besé su nuca y apoyé mi mejilla en su musculosa espalda. – tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.

- También sobre mí? – se dio la vuelta y llevó sus manos a mis mejillas.

- Solo si tú quieres.

- Solo si esta relación es algo más que una noche de sexo.

- Esa es mi intención. – dije ahora con mi mejilla sobre su pecho.

- De acuerdo. Hablando de sexo… - dijo en tono cantarín.

Su mano acariciaba mi trasero, bajándola por mi muslo, alzando mi pierna hasta su cintura. Pegó mi espalda a la pared y empezamos a besarnos.

- Emmett, ya sabes las normas. – dije enseñándole el paquetito que llevaba en la mano.

- No hay problema.

.-.-.-.-.

Ding, dong.

- No abras. – dije como pude.

- Y si es Alice?

- Joder! – exclamé. "Siempre tan oportuna."

- Tranquila. Abriré y le diré que espere en la calle hasta que bajes.

Emmett me dio un último beso y salió de la ducha. Envolvió una toalla en su cintura y fue a abrir la puerta.

_- Donde está Renesmee?_

_- Alice, ahora mismo no es buen momento._

_- Porque?_

_- Porque…_

_- Joder, Emmett! _– "que le pasa?"

_- Ya te he dicho que no era un buen momento. – _Emmett parecía nervioso. "Pero que es lo que está pasando?"

_- Perdona, no sabía que estabas con alguna chica. Nessie me dijo que estaba aquí cuando me llamó antes._

_- Y está aquí._

_- Qué? Tú y ella? Ella y tú?_

Salí de la ducha, envolví mi cuerpo con otra toalla y salí al salón. En cuanto Alice me vio salir, también recién salida de la ducha, se quedó con la boca aun más abierta, más sorprendida si ello era posible. Emmett vino hacia mí, rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y pegó mi cuerpo al suyo.

- Lo siento, he llegado pronto. – murmuró Alice, que estaba roja como un tomate. – Es que tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo.

- No pasa nada. – me acerqué a Alice y le di un fuerte abrazo. – estaba deseando verte.

- Voy a ir a comprar el periódico. – dijo Emmett.

- Vale. – dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Comemos juntos los cuatro? – dijo Emmett mientras iba hacia su dormitorio.

- Llamaré a Jazzie para decírselo.

- Muy bien.

Emmett salió del dormitorio ya vestido. Besó la mejilla de su hermana, me dio un beso en los labios y se marchó. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Alice clavó su mirada en mí.

- Que significa esto?

- Alice, yo…

- Te estás follando a mi hermano?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Como os parece el rumbo que va adquiriendo la historia?**

**Como sabéis, me gusta emparejar a la gente con quien menos os imagináis.**

**Espero saber que os ha parecido el capi.**

**Por cierto, Jacob aparecerá muy pronto.**

**Besitos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

5.

Me senté en una de las butacas del salón, con las manos cubriéndome el rostro. Ahora era yo la que se estaba poniendo roja.

- Realmente tiene muchas cosas que contarme. – dijo sentándose en el brazo de la butaca. – Empieza.

Empecé contándole lo sucedido con Mike y su posterior acoso. Como conocí a Seth y mi salida al cine con Emmett. Cuando le conté lo que pasó cuando salimos del cine, atisbé una débil sonrisa en el rostro de Alice, aunque estaba intentando disimularlo.

- O sea, que no es solo sexo? – dijo pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros. – Verdad?

- No. No es solo sexo.

- Eso espero, porque mi hermano te quiere mucho.

- Lo se. Bueno, cuéntame tú.

- Pues Jazzie y yo estamos saliendo juntos. Es un chico maravilloso y ya me ha dicho que me quiere.

- Cuando ha sido eso? – exclamé, mirando a mi amiga.

- Esta mañana, cuando me ha traído el desayuno a la cama.

- Soy tan feliz de verte tan feliz. – dije abrazándola bien fuerte. - Te lo mereces.

- Gracias Ness. Siento no haber respondido a tus llamadas. No sabía que lo estabas pasando tan mal.

- No pasa nada. – me separé de mi amiga y me puse en pie. – será mejor que vaya a vestirme.

Alice me acompañó al dormitorio y, mientras yo me vestía, ella empezó a hacer la cama.

- No habéis limpiado, verdad?

- No.

- Y los condones? – dijo mirando debajo de la cama.

- Tranquila. Anoche lo hicimos en el salón, y lo tiramos antes de venir a la cama.

- Y el de la ducha?

- Lo llevaba aun cuando fue a abrir la puerta.

- Menos mal. – dijo dejándose caer en la cama. – que al fin tengas novio, no significa que no debas tomar precauciones.

- Lo se, Alice. – fui hacia la ventana, corrí las cortinas y miré hacia la calle. – mira, Emmett ya viene. – dije al verle esperando para cruzar la calle. A menos de cinco metros de él, vi a un chico rubio. – mierda, joder, mierda. – exclamé, agachándome. Escondiéndome. Había empezado a temblar.

- Que te pasa?

- Es ese tío. Como narices me ha encontrado?

- Quien? – Alice se asomó a la ventana, a mi lado. – el chico rubio que está en la puerta de la tienda de regalos?

- Si. – susurré.

- Me está mirando.

- Porque no deja de seguirme? – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y, a pesar e que quise resistirme, empecé a llorar. – porque no me deja en paz?

- Renesmee… - Alice se agachó a mi lado y me abrazó. – Tenemos que ir a la policía, a denunciarlo.

- No puedo.

- Porque?

- Que iba a decirles?

- Que hay un tío que te está acosando.

- Si. Un tío con el que me pillaron teniendo sexo en los baños de un centro comercial.

- Eso no implica que tengas que soportar que ese tío te siga por todas partes. – dijo sentándose a mi lado, también en el suelo.

Oí como la puerta de la calle se abría y, al momento, Emmett apareció en la habitación. En cuanto nos vio a las dos sentadas en el suelo, vino corriendo a mi lado y me cogió en brazos. Me abracé a su cuello, ahogando el llanto en su pecho. Me llevó a la cama y Alice volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Emmett se arrodilló al lado de la cama y empezó a acariciar mi brazo.

- Que le ha pasado?- preguntó Emmett a su hermana, a la que estaba abrazando en ese momento.

- Ha visto al tío que la está acosando.

- Donde?

- En la calle. En la puerta de la tienda de regalos.

Emmett no dijo nada y fue hacia la ventana.

- Ya no está.

- Tienes que convencerla de que vaya a la policía. – siguió diciendo Alice. Hablaba como si yo no estuviera presente.

Emmett volvió a mi lado y esta vez acarició mi mejilla.

- Nessie, cariño. Tenemos que ir…

- No quiero ir a la policía. – dije aun abrazando a Alice, sintiendo que ya no me quedaban lágrimas que derramar.

- Como ese capullo vuelva a presentarse en algún sitio en el que estés, no me hago responsable de lo que le pueda hacer.

- No! – grité, volviéndome hacia él. – no le hagas nada. No quiero que te denuncie.

- Pues entonces iremos a la policía.

- Ahora no.

- Entonces esta tarde. – dijo Emmett entes de besarme. – Entendido?

- Si.

- Voy a llamar a Jazzie para que venga a recogerme. – dijo Alice poniéndose en pie. – Renesmee, descansa.

- No te vayas. Quiero conocer al chico que te hace tan feliz. – dije cogiendo su mano.

- De acuerdo. Entonces le llamaré para que venga a la una.

- Que queréis que os haga para comer? – dijo Emmett, sentándose en el lugar que había ocupado su hermana.

- Lo que ú quieras, Em. – dijo mi amiga, que tenía el móvil pegado a la oreja. – A nosotros nos gusta todo.

- Cariño, quédate en la cama mientras yo cocino. Te llamaré cuando la comida esté lista.

- Me encuentro mejor. – dije sentándome también. Me acerqué a él y empecé a besarle. – Porque no terminamos lo que empezamos en la ducha?

- Te recuerdo que Alice está en la otra habitación.

- Venga… - dije sentándome a horcajadas sobre él. – no haremos ruido.

- Es que tú nunca te cansas?

- No. – murmuré, sorprendida por sus palabras.

- No creo que pueda aguantar tu ritmo.

- Lo siento. – me puse en pie y me encerré en el cuarto de baño.

Lo que me había dicho Emmett seguía resonando en mi cabeza. Era verdad. Nunca me cansaba del sexo. Si fuera por mí, me pasaría buena parte del día con un chico. Bueno, a partir de ese momento tendría que ser solo con Emmett, y tendría que aguantarme si a él no le apetecía.

Unos brazos fuertes y cálidos rodearon mi cintura cuando me estaba refrescando la cara, que sentía arder.

- Lamento haber sido tan brusco antes. Y lo que te he dicho. – dijo pegando su cuerpo al mío. – es que no me pareció buen momento.

- Ya lo se.

- Cuando volvamos de la comisaría, tú, yo y un baño de burbujas.

- Vale.

- Te quiero, Nessie.

- Yo también, Emmett.

- Vamos, la comida está casi lista. – dijo tomando mi mano.

- Aun no veo claro lo de la comisaría. – me quejé, mientras que Emmett me llevaba al salón, donde estaba el chico rubio que había visto en el coche de Alice.

Cuando le vi la cara, casi me desmayo. Estaba paralizada. Recordaba muy bien a ese chico. Era el cuñado de mi hermana.

**(Flaixback)**

Avanzaba por el largo pasillo de la mansión del chico que me había contratado. Entré en una pequeña habitación y allí me encontré con un chico rubio.

- Hola. – dijo al verme llegar. – Soy Jasper Cullen. – dijo tendiéndome su mano.

- Vanesa. – dije utilizando mi alias. Nunca decía mi nombre a la gente que acababa de conocer. – Soy la amiga de Rosalie.

- Si. Mi hermana me ha dicho que has aceptado sustituir a su amiga.

- En realidad, no se muy bien a lo que he venido.

- Que edad tienes? – dijo cogiendo mi bolso y colgándolo en una percha.

- Dieciocho.

- Y Rosalie no te ha dicho de que va el trabajo?

- Solo que tenía que bailar.

- Ven. – Jasper me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia un sofá.

- Que ocurre?

- Verás, Vanesa. Hoy es la despedida de soltero de mi hermano.

- Yo no soy stripper. – dije poniéndome en pie de golpe. – ni prostituta.

- Puedes irte cuando quieras. Buscaremos a otra. – dijo acompañándome hacia la puerta. – solo quería hablar contigo antes. ya suponía que Rosalie no te había comentado nada. Ella es así.

- Gracias. – dije cogiendo mi bolso.

Volvimos a recorrer el pasillo por el que había ido y nos despedimos en la puerta con un abrazo.

- Por cierto. Cuanto ibas a pagarme?

**(Fin Flaixback)**

- Renesmee, este es Jasper Cullen. – dijo Emmett, llamando la atención de Jasper. – El novio de Alice.

- Hola Renes… - en cuanto me vio se quedó con la boca abierta. – Ejem. Hola, Renesmee. Encantado de conocerte. – disimuló su sorpresa como pudo, tendiéndome su mano.

- Hola Jasper. – dije tomando su mano. – Encantada de conocer al chico de mi mejor amiga.

- Gracias.

- Por cierto, donde está Alice? – dije apartando la vista de Jasper.

- Ha dicho que iba a la pastelería a comprar el postre.

- Voy a ver como va la comida. – dije, y me fui directa a la cocina.

Me puse detrás de la puerta, intentando escuchar si Emmett y Jasper estaban hablando, pero solo oí las voces que salían del televisor. Fui a mojarme un poco la cara y me senté en una de las sillas que había allí. El encontrarme con Jasper había provocado que recordara una etapa de mi vida que me había obligado a mi misma a olvidar.

**(Flaixback)**

- Quinientos pavos? – exclamé. – solo por un striptease? Sin sexo?

- Si.

- Acepto. – dije entrando en la casa de nuevo.

- Pero si me has dicho que nunca has hecho algo así! – exclamó, alucinado. – Porque has cambiado de opinión?

- Necesito el dinero para la universidad.

- Pero…

- Jasper, gracias por tu preocupación, pero necesito el dinero para la matricula de la universidad.

- Pero vas a tener que desnudarte, Vanesa.

- Sin ropa interior? – pregunté, empezando a dudar de si había tomado la decisión correcta.

- Irina, la stripper amiga de mi hermana, hace desnudos integrales y, en ocasiones, se acuesta con alguno de los clientes. – dijo cogiéndome de una mano. – no lo hagas.

- Yo… yo… no puedo acostarme con nadie. – dije con un hilo de voz. Nunca antes había tenido sexo con nadie.

- Vete. Se a quien llamar. – dijo llevándome de nuevo hacia la puerta.

- Espera. – "son quinientos pavos, son quinientos pavos." – tienes tequila?

- Hay de todo.

- Tráeme una botella. – entré de nuevo en la casa y llevé a Jasper conmigo. – Voy a hacerlo.

- Como quieras. Veo que es inútil discutir contigo.

- Lo es.

- Vendré a buscarte en diez minutos. Ahí tienes alcohol. Dijo señalando un minibar.

**(Fin Flaixback)**

Toc, toc, toc.

_- Puedo pasar?_

- No. – dije al reconocer la voz de Jasper. – Bueno, si, pasa.

Jasper entró en la cocina y se sentó en la silla que quedaba delante de mí. Cogió una de mis manos y empezó a acariciar la palma de la misma con un dedo, dibujando círculos.

- Estás preciosa.

- Gracias. – dije sin atreverme a mirarle a la cara. – Como estás?

- Muy bien.

- Me alegro.

- Por favor, mírame.

Alcé lentamente la vista y le miré con los ojos repletos de lágrimas. Jasper se puso en pie y se arrodilló a mi lado, abrazándome.

- Lo-lo siento mucho, Vanesa. Digo, Renesmee. – dijo acariciando mi espalda. – Lamento tanto lo que te sucedió…

- No quiero ni pensar en ello.

- Me ha venido todo a la cabeza en cuanto te he reconocido. – dijo sin dejar de abrazarme en ningún momento. – no he podido dejar de pensar en ello.

- Yo tampoco, Jasper. Yo tampoco.

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Otro capítulo llegó.**

**Que pasó para que Renesmee se haya puesto tan mal cuando ha reconocido a Jasper?**

**Tendrá eso algo que ver con la razón de que se acueste con todos los chicos que conoce?**

**Teorías y comentarios, porfi plis.**

**Besitos.**

**Pd: se que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero es que estoy sin ordenador. Y tengo un poco bastante de mono. Siento tardar tanto, pero no puedo actualizar. He visto que tenía este capítulo escrito y, cuando al fin me he podido conectar, lo he colgado. De nuevo, lo siento, y gracias por seguir leyéndome. Un besito enorme para todas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

6.

**Hace siete años…**

Cogí la botella de tequila y no solté la botella hasta que no me la hube bebido entera. Era fuerte, pero era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. "Son quinientos pavos. Son quinientos pavos." – iba pensando mientras esperaba a que Jasper volviera. Sentí como la cabeza empezaba a darme vueltass y, si quería conseguir hacer el striptease esa noche, necesitaba pillar una buena borrachera.

Llevaba ya casi media botella de güisqui cuando al fin Jasper apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un vestido en una mano y un conjunto de ropa interior en la otra. Parecía estar preocupado por algo.

- Vas a tener que ponerte esto. – dijo dándome la ropa. – Tienes mala cara. Estás bien?

- Llevo una botella y media. – dije alzando la mano en la que llevaba la botella. – estoy un poco borracha, pero es lo que necesito en estos momentos.

- Aun puedes arrepentirte. Eres muy joven.

- Son quinientos pavos. – dije en voz alta. – si no consigo el dinero, no podré pagar la matricula para la universidad, y no podré ser profesora.

Sin importarme que Jasper estuviera delante, empecé a quitarme mi ropa y me vestí con la ropa que acababa de darme. Me di cuenta de que Jasper se había dado la vuelta para no verme desnuda. "Es un gesto muy amable por su parte."

Cuando ya estuve cambiado, me recogí el pelo en una cola alta y fui hacia Jasper. Me cogió de la mano y me dejé llevar por él hasta una sala en la que se oía mucho jaleo de voces.

- Última oportunidad para echarse atrás.

- Cuanto antes empiece, antes terminaré. – dije al tiempo que abría un poco la puerta. – No?

- Oye, Vanesa. No tienes que hacer todo lo que te digan. – dijo en un susurro, cada vez más preocupado. – Puede que alguno de ellos quiera pasarse un poco.

- Tranquilo. Y gracias. – le di un beso en la mejilla y terminé de abrir la puerta.

En esa sala solo había cinco chicos. Bueno, seis, incluyendo a Jasper y a una chica de cabello rojizo. Jasper pasó por mi lado y fue hacia el equipo de música.

- Está mucho más buena que Irina. – oí que decía uno de los chicos a otro que parecía no haberse peinado ese día.

Jasper puso la música y se sentó al lado de la chica.

- Quien es el novio? – dije, intentando que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba.

Todos señalaron al chico que iba despeinado, que no dejaba de mirarme con sus grandes ojos verdes. Empecé a moverme al ritmo de la música, yendo lentamente hacia él. Le cogí de ambas manos y le llevé a otra silla.

- Tú haces lo mismo que Irina? – dijo cuando me senté en su regazo, llevando sus manos a mi trasero.

- Nada de sexo. Estás a punto de casarte.

- Por esa misma razón, tampoco debería tenerte sentada encima. – acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró. Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amigo. – dijo, señalando con la cabeza a un chico moreno de piel oscura. – Con él si que puedes acostarte.

- Como dices?

- O hacerle uno de tus bailes. – dijo. Claramente, había visto en mi cara el miedo. – vamos. – el chico me levantó de encima de él y me llevó hacia el chico, que nos miraba sorprendido. – En realidad, yo nunca he querido tener una despedida de soltero.

- Pero…

Me dio un leve empujón y me acerqué al chico. Me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

- Te encuentras bien? – dijo el chico, mientras cogía sus manos y las ponía en mi cintura.

- Si. – mentí.

- No tienes porque hacer nada. – dijo, intentando apartar sus manos.

Realmente, era un chico muy guapo y, además, era atento y amable conmigo. Me encantaba. El miedo desapareció, aunque mi nerviosismo persistió. Nerviosismo por estar tan cerca de ese chico. Nunca había sentido algo así.

- Feliz cumpleaños. – dije susurrándole al oído.

- Ten. Haz que mi amigo sepa lo que es el buen sexo. – dijo el chico que le había dicho al novio que yo era más guapa que la tal Irina. Dejó un fajo de billetes en mi mano, pero se lo tiré a la cara.

- No soy una puta. – dije, ofendida. "Pero que clase de persona es Irina?" – Lo voy a hacer gratis.

No sabía como habían salido esas palabras de mis labios. Yo nunca había sido nada atrevida, pero ese chico provocaba en mí una sensación desconocida, pero que interpreté al momento. Estaba muy excitada.

Levanté mi vestido hasta la cintura y bajé sus manos hasta mi trasero, que llevaba al descubierto, ya que llevaba un minúsculo tanga. El chico me fue acariciando el trasero hasta que desabrochó el broche y me quitó el tanga.

- Quieres que me quite el vestido?

- Si.

- Quítamelo tú.

- El chico, cuyo nombre aun no conocía, me quitó el vestido y me quedé con el simple sujetador. Cuando me había quitado el tanga, me había dado cuenta de cómo solía trabajar la tal Irina. Si, practicaba sexo con los clientes, pero delante de los demás. Gracias a Dios, el tequila y el güisqui estaban realizando muy bien su efecto. "Son quinientos pavos, Renesmee. Ahora no puedes echarte atrás."

- Eres preciosa. – dijo cuando empecé a quitarle la camiseta. Pero te repito que no tienes por que hacerlo. Bueno, al menos no delante de los demás.

- Es que Irina no lo hace delante de los demás?

- Si. Y suele hacerlo con todos. Incluso con Vicky. – dijo señalando con la cabeza a la chica pelirroja.

- Yo solo voy a hacerlo contigo. – dije empezando a besar su pecho, aunque mi cuerpo ansiaba ir más allá. – Cuantos años cumples? – dije empezando a desabrochar el botón de sus pantalones.

Desabrochó y quitó mi sujetador y empezó a besar dulcemente mis pechos, colocándome sobre su miembro, que ya tenía fuera de los calzoncillos. Ahogué un grito de placer besando sus labios.

Al principio sentía los murmullos de los que nos rodeaban, pero pronto dejé de escuchar a la gente. Para mí solo importaba ese chico, aunque no conocía ni su nombre, y tampoco no me había dicho su edad. No lo conocía.

- Como te llamas?

- Jacob. Y tú?

- Vanesa. Nessie. – dije mirando de reojo a los que quedaban en la habitación. Solo estaban la chica pelirroja y el chico que había intentado pagarme, follando, como si Jacob y yo no estuviéramos.

- Eres increíble. – dijo moviéndose debajo de mí, y yo empecé a moverme a más velocidad.

Terminé gritando pocos segundos antes de que él también llegara al orgasmo. Me abracé a su cuerpo, intentando tranquilizar mi respiración. Sus manos acariciaban lentamente mi espalda, lo cual me estaba encantando.

- Estás bien, Nessie?

- Solo un poco mareada. – admití. – pero ya se me está pasando.

- Ven, siéntate. – me ayudó a levantarme y me sentó en la butaca de la que acababa de levantarse. – Quieres beber algo? – dijo poniéndose bien los pantalones.

- Lo que tú quieras.

Me puso el vestido y me dio un chupito. Se sentó a mi lado, en el brazo de la butaca, y nos bebimos el tequila de un solo trago. Sin decir palabra alguna, volvimos a besarnos. Ambos nos pusimos en pie de nuevo y me cogió en brazos. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas y volví a besarle. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que nunca iba a cansarme de besar esos labios, y que era el único chico con el que quería estar.

"Ojala para él esto no fuera solo sexo."

Me tumbó en un largo sofá y se puso encima de mí.

- Me gustas mucho. – dijo empezando a besar mi cuello, acariciando mi cintura. – me gustaría conocerte mejor, fuera de aquí.

- A mi también. – dije sin poder dejar de besarle, volviendo a bajar sus pantalones.

Creo que fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de cuanto me gustaba el sexo.

Hasta tres veces hicimos el amor esa noche. Jacob me acompañó, con nuestras manos unidas, a la habitación en la que tenía mi ropa y mi bolso. Me ayudó a vestirme y fuimos juntos por los pasillos.

- Como has venido hasta aquí? – dijo, acompañándome hacia la puerta.

- En coche.

- No puedes conducir en tu estado. – dijo deteniéndose en seco. – has bebido mucho.

- Pero tengo que hacerlo. Mi hermana se casa mañana y aun no conozco a su prometido.

- Quédate aquí, conmigo. – dijo acariciando mi mejilla. – mañana temprano te llevaré a tu casa.

- Con una condición.

- Cual?

- Que llames a mi hermana para decírselo. – dije, sacando mi móvil del bolso, y, al momento, me cogió en brazos..

- Hecho.

.-.-.-.-.

- Preciosa. – dijo una voz a mi lado. Al momento, una mano empezó a recorrer mi brazo.

No reconocí el tacto de esa mano, pero si la voz. No era Jacob. Abrí los ojos con gran dificultad y, mientras sentía que desabrochaba el botón de mis vaqueros, reconocí la cara del chico. Era el que se había acostado con la pelirroja.

- Que te crees que estás haciendo? – dije intentando apartar sus manos de mí.

Me volvió a tumbar en la cama y se puso encima de mí, sujetando con fuerza mis muñecas. Empezó a besarme y, all momento, empecé a sentir como me penetraba, empujando bruscamente.

- Suéltame.

- Te follas a Jacob y yo no puedo probarte? – dijo hablándome al oído.

Intenté resistirme con todas mis fuerzas, pero el chico era mucho más fuerte que yo y me estaba haciendo tanto daño que apenas podía moverme.

Me sentía tan impotente ante la situación que lo único que logré hacer fue ponerme a llorar.

- Deja de llorar!

Soltó una de mis muñecas y me dio un puñetazo en toda la cara.

- Grita, perra.

Sentía escozo en el pómulo y, lo que supuse que era sangre, recorrió mi mejilla.

Cada vez lloraba con más fuerza, oyéndole jadear con cada estocada que me daba, golpeándome cada vez que intentaba que me soltara, gritándome cosa que prefiero no recordar.

- Apártate de ella! – gritó una voz. La voz de mi salvador.

- Jacob… - susurré, aturdida, intentando abrir los ojos, pero no lo hice. Aun tenía a ese asqueroso encima.

El chico salió de encima de mí y al fin abrí los ojos. Vi a dos chicos pegando a ese gilipollas. Me di la vuelta, intentando ponerme en pie pero, en cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo, las piernas me fallaron y me caí al suelo.

- Jasper? – dije al reconocer al chico que vino a ayudarme.

- Tranquila, pequeña. – dijo cogiéndome en brazos y me sacó de la habitación. – James no va a volver a hacerte daño.

- Quiero irme a casa.

- No puedes ir a casa, estás herida. Voy a llevarte a un hospital. Me metió en el asiento trasero de un coche y me cubrió con su americana. – pronto vas a estar bien.

Jasper se puso al volante y arrancó el coche a toda velocidad. Creo que en ese momento me quedé dormida o me desmayé porque, cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en una cama, enchufada a una máquina. Miré a mí alrededor, esperando ver a Jasper o a Jacob, pero no había nadie.

- Buenos días. – dijo una voz desconocida, aunque reconocí su rostro. Estaba en la despedida de soltero de Cullen. – Como te encuentras?

- Mal. Quien es usted?

- Soy el doctor Cullen. – entró en la habitación y vino hacia mí. – Soy tu médico.

- Quiero irme a casa.

- No puedes. Tienes varios golpes en la cara y por el cuerpo, por no decir que tienes algunas heridas en…

- No quiero saberlo. – dije, imaginando lo que iba a decir. Ese mal nacido me había destrozado por dentro.

- Hoy no puedes irte a casa.

- Pero hoy es la boda de mi hermana! – exclamé. Intenté levantarme, pero me dolía todo. – ya hace un año que no la veo. No puedo faltar.

- También es la boda de mi hijo y estoy aquí, contigo. – dijo acariciando mi mano. – es lo mejor para ti. Debes recuperarte.

- Pero…

- No vas a irte hasta que yo lo diga.

- Por lo menos, haga el favor de llamarla.

- Dame su número. – dijo tendiéndome un pequeño cuaderno y un boli.

Anoté el número de la casa de mis padres y el del móvil de Bella, le di el cuaderno y se marchó, aunque no estuve sola por mucho tiempo. A los cinco minutos, Jasper apareció a mi lado. Iba con esmoquin, por la boda de su hermano. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me abracé a él al momento, olvidando el dolor que sentí al moverme.

Lloré como nunca antes había llorado. Jasper no se separó de mí en la hora que estuvo conmigo, hasta que tuvo que irse a la boda de su hermano.

- Cuando termine la boda, me escaparé y vendré a verte.

- No hace falta. – dije, aunque en realidad estaba deseando que volviera.

- Pero quiero hacerlo.

- Si, yo también quiero que vuelvas. – dije, intentado sonreír, pero no pude.

- No llores más. Jacob sigue en la comisaría, intentando que encierren a ese cabrón.

- Va a venir él? – pregunté, deseando que la respuesta fuera un si rotundo.

- Seguro que si pero igualmente le diré que venga.

- Gracias, por todo.

- No ha sido nada. – dijo besando mi mejilla.

- Lo ha sido todo. Nos conocimos anoche y ya me has salvado la vida.

- Nos vemos en un par de horas. – se levantó de la cama y fue hacia mi bolso, donde metió algo. – Te lo prometo.

Jasper se fue y, desde ese momento, no volví a verle.

Jacob no vino a verme. Ni el doctor Cullen.

Salí del hospital tres días después. Al primer sitio al que fui fue la casa de mis padres, pero nadie me abrió la puerta. Debían de haber salido a dar un paseo. Llamé a mi hermana al móvil, pero me colgó al momento. Llamé al teléfono fijo de la casa de mis padres, solo para dejar un mensaje, y me respondieron al momento.

_- Residencia de los Swan. – respondió la voz de mi madre._

- Porque no me habéis abierto la puerta.

- _Ah, eres tú. Que quieres?_

- Como que qué quiero?

_- Renesmee, voy a colgar._

- Mamá, te juro que intenté ir a la boda, pero no me dejaron. – dije sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta.

_- Que no te dejaron? Quien? – dijo con un rastro de incredulidad en la voz._

- Mi médico. He estado en el hospital.

_- Cuando?_

- He estado tres días.

_- Ya, que oportuna._

- Te lo juro! – grité, sintiendo como se escapaban las lágrimas. – me hicieron daño.

_- Porque iba a creerte esta vez?_

- Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad.

_- Y las demás veces no?_

- Se que os he mentido muchas veces, pero nunca mentiría en un tema tan grave. – me sequé las lágrimas con el puño, pero no sirvió de nada.

_- Lo siento, pero no te creo. Para algo existen los teléfonos, no?_

- Mamá… - susurré, pero ya me había colgado.

"Ni Jacob ni el doctor Cullen llamaron a Bella. Porqué?"

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Ahora ya sabemos una época dura de la vida de Renesmee.**

**Como conoció a Jasper y, por consiguiente Jacob.**

**Porque le ha costado tanto estar con un chico. (Sentimentalmente hablando, claro)**

**Ya sabéis que hacer ante cualquier pregunta, duda y/o comentario. Besitos guapis.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

7.

**En la actualidad.**

- No volviste. – susurré.

- Quería hacerlo, pero no pude. Sucedieron muchas cosas.

- Tu padre no llamó a mi hermana. – dije separándome de él. – nadie me creyó. – me puse en pie y fui hacia la otra punta de la cocina. – sabes? la vi el otro día con su marido, paseando por el parque. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que tu hermano, el de la despedida, es su marido. Vaya coincidencia, no?

- Eres la hermana de Bella? – preguntó con sorpresa. – no sabía que tuviera ninguna hermana.

- No me sorprende, la verdad.

- Te juro que lo siento, Renesmee,

- Por cierto. Gracias por pagarme la universidad. – dije dándole la espalda.

- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Por culpa de James, no pudiste ir a trabajar durante unos días. – me cogió del brazo e hizo que me diera la vuelta. – mi padre me contó lo del bebé. Lo siento mucho.

- Yo también.

Dos meses después de aquel terrible incidente, había descubierto que estaba embarazada. Si hubiera tenido la certeza de que el niño era de Jacob, no hubiera dudado en tenerlo, pero no sabía si podía ser el hijo del perro de James. El doctor Clearwater, mi ginecólogo, me hizo unas pruebas y me dijo que era un embarazo de riesgo y que, tanto el niño como yo, corríamos peligro. No tuve otra opción.

- Seguro que fue una decisión difícil.

- Lo fue.

- Has sabido algo de Jacob?

- No quiero volver a oír ese nombre en lo que me queda de vida. – miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que Alice llevaba ya más de media hora fuera. – Alice está tardando demasiado. – dije empezando a sentir como el pánico me dominaba. Abrí la puerta de la cocina y vi que Emmett estaba mirando por la ventana. – No ha vuelto Alice?

- No. Voy a ir a buscarla. – dijo cuando Jasper apareció a nuestro lado.

- Iré yo. – dije yendo hacia la puerta, pero no llegué a salir del apartamento. Tanto Emmett como Jasper me cogieron del brazo. – dejadme ir!

- Nessie, ese capullo podría estar ahí abajo. – dijo Emmett, abrazándome. – no permitiré que corras ese riesgo.

- Pero Alice…

- Tranquila. Yo iré por ella.

- Pero…

- Iremos nosotros.

- De acuerdo. – me rendí. De nada servía seguir discutiendo.

Me dejé llevar por Emmett hacia el sofá, me senté y besé a Emmet antes de que se fuera con Jasper. Cuando cerraron la puerta, fui hacia la ventana. Les vi salir del portal e irse juntos en dirección a la pastelería.

No había ni rastro de Mike, aunque no por ello me quedé más tranquila. ¿Que le habría pasado a Alice para que tardara tanto en volver? ¿Y porque no nos había llamado? ¿Donde se había metido Mike? ¿Habría visto a Alice salir del edificio y la habría seguido?

Toc, toc, toc.

Me tapé la boca con las manos para no gritar del susto que me había pegado. Me quité los zapatos y fui de puntillas hacia la puerta. Miré por la mirilla y tuve que volver a taparme la boca.

Mi corazón había empezado a ir a cien por hora, y apenas podía controlar mi respiración. "¿Por qué no me deja en paz?"

Toc, toc, toc.

_- Se que estás ahí. – dijo la voz de mi acosador. – por favor, abre. Solo quiero hablar contigo._

Me senté en el suelo. Las piernas ya no podían soportar el peso de mi dolor.

_- Bella, por favor._

TOC, TOC.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

_- ABRE!_

"Tengo que llamar a alguien. Este tío es capaz de tirar la puerta a bajo."

Fui a gatas hasta llegar al dormitorio. Cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de Emmett. Me temblaban tanto las manos que marqué mal el número hasta tres veces. A la cuarta, acerté con el número y me metí debajo de la cama. Mike no dejaba de aporrear la puerta y estaba segura de que, tarde o temprano, terminaría tirándola al suelo.

_- Renesmee, estás bien?_

- Emmett. – susurré entre sollozos. No podía controlarme. Me iba a dar un ataque de nervios. – Emmett, vuelve.

_- Que te pasa? – dijo. Oí como se ponía a correr. – Voy para allá, pero dime que te pasa._

- Es él.

_- Que? ¿Qué son esos porrazos?_

- Va a tirar la puerta a bajo. Ah! – grité. La puerta se había abierto.

Se me cayó el móvil de la mano y me tapé la boca con las dos manos. Oía sus pasos acercarse lentamente, como si estuviera inspeccionando el apartamento. Podía ver sus pies. Estaba en la misma habitación que yo.

"Que no mire debajo de la cama. Que no mire debajo de la cama."

_- Bella, Bella, Bella. – dijo en tono cantarín el nombre de mi hermana. El nombre que le había dado el día que nos habíamos conocido. – vamos, solo quiero hablar._

En cualquier momento iba a darse cuenta de que estaba ahí debajo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, y yo no podía dejar de llorar.

_- Ha entrado! – gritó la voz de Emmett._

_- Policía! – gritó otra voz conocida._

En ese momento, vi cinco pares de pies en el apartamento. Reconocí tres de ellos al momento. Los otros dos debían de ser de dos policías, ya que se trataba del mismo modelo de bota.

- _Usted, contra la pared!_

_- Nessie, donde estás? – Emmett daba vueltas por el piso, pero yo no me atrevía a salir de mi escondite._

Y no me moví. No salí de debajo de la cama hasta que no vi desaparecer los pies de Mike. Me arrastré como pude, con mi móvil en la mano. Unas fuertes manos me cogieron de los brazos y me ayudaron a salir. Me cogió en brazos como si fuera un bebé y me llevó al salón. Abrí los ojos mientras me dejaba sobre el sofá. Sentí morir al ver su rostro.

- Cariño, donde estabas? – dijo Emmett apartando al policía y dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Me abracé a él al momento, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho.

- Dile que se vaya.

- Mike ya se ha ido. Se lo ha llevado la policía. – dijo acariciando mi espalda.

- Mike no. Él. – dije señalándole con un gesto de cabeza.

- Cariño, el teniente Black te llevará a un lugar seguro. Aunque Mike esté detenido,lo mejor es tomar precauciones.

- No quiero.

- Cariño, por favor. – Emmett me separó de él, me miró fijamente a los ojos y me dio uno de esos besos que quitan el hipo. – Hazlo por mí, por favor. – dijo poniendo ojitos. Sin duda, debía ser algo de familia. Alice también solía hacerlo cuando quería conseguir algo.

- Vale. - Me rendí. Que remedio. – Donde está Alice?

- Estoy aquí. – dijo apareciendo a mi lado. – Como te encuentras?

- Donde estabas? – pregunté, ignorando su pregunta.

- Fui a la comisaría y le conté al teniente Black lo que te estaba pasando. – dijo mirándome como si se sintiera culpable. – debí llamar para que no os preocuparais. Lo siento.

- Ya estás aquí.

- Como te encuentras? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Mejor.

- Nessie, Jacob va a llevarte a un lugar seguro. – dijo Jasper apareciendo a mi lado. – todo irá bien. Te lo prometo.

- Puede caminar? – dijo la voz que más dolor me causaba en esos momentos.

- Si. – dije poniéndome en pie, aunque me tambaleé un poco y caí hacia él. – vale, no.

Jacob volvió a cogerme en brazos y me sacó del apartamento. En todo momento iba seguido muy de cerca por Emmett.

- Yo voy a ir a buscar algo de ropa a su apartamento. – oí que decía Alice. También iba a nuestro lado. – Emmett, tu coge su bolso y su móvil. Jazzie, me puedes llevar a casa de Ness?

- Por supuesto.

- Teniente Black. – me metieron en el coche y vi que Jacob se volvía para mirar a Alice. – Teniente, Nessie es como una hermana para mí. – dijo señalándome. – protéjala.

- Ese es mi trabajo.

- La llamaré a menudo y, como me entere de que no la trata todo lo bien que se merece, sabrá quien es Alice Brandon. Ha quedado claro? – dijo con tono amenazador.

Sonreí al oír sus palabras. Cada día quería más a mi amiga. Yo también la quería como a una hermana.

Emmett apareció con mis cosas, se las dio a Jacob y se metió en el coche, tumbándose encima de mí.

- Todo va a ir bien. – dijo dándome un beso.

- Vale. – rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y profundicé nuestro beso. – Espero no tener que pasar mucho tiempo con él.

- Solo serán unos días. Avisaré al colegio y les diré que estás enferma. Varicela. Dará el pego.

- Te quiero. – dije llevando mis manos a sus mejillas. – no se como voy a poder estar sin ti. Sin vosotros.

- A mi tampoco me gusta nada todo esto, pero es por tu bien.

- Nos vamos! – dijo Jacob, que se puso al volante.

Nos besamos de nuevo y Emmett salió del coche. Me senté, me puse el cinturón y el coche se puso en marcha. Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, no podía dejar de mirar a Jacob por el retrovisor.

"Así que Jacob es el teniente Black. Pero no reconocí su voz en la comisaría, pero es que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Las personas cambian. Cuando nos encontramos, se tapó la cara con el informe de mi detención. Me reconoció? Me ha reconocido ahora? habrá pensado en mí alguna vez?"

- Se encuentra mejor? – dijo mirándome por el retrovisor.

Bajé la vista al momento.

- Un poco, gracias.

- Ese hombre nunca más volverá a hacerle daño.

- Eso ya lo veremos. – murmuré. - ¿No tendría que ir a la comisaría para denunciarle?

- Ya lo denunció su amiga.

- Si, es verdad.

- Oye, Vane…

- Calla. – me tapé la cara con las manos y me obligué a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hombre que tenía delante.

- Solo quería decirte que…

- No quiero escucharte. Falta mucho para llegar?

- No.

Jacob metió el coche en el parquing de un edificio, aparcó y salió del coche. Me quité el cinturón, cogí la mochila y también salí del coche. Seguí a Jacob en silencio por el parquing, entramos en el edificio y nos montamos en un ascensor. Evité mirar a Jacob durante el trayecto, clavando la vista en mis zapatos.

- Estarás en el apartamento una semana. – empezó a decir cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. – me mantendrán informado en todo momento sobre Mike. – fuimos hacia una puerta y la abrió.

Entramos en un apartamento amplio y bastante bonito. Los muebles no eran muy modernos, pero daba un toque hogareño a la casa. Alguien llamó al timbre y Jacob fue a abrir.

Alice apareció con una mochila repleta de ropa y un par de libros. A Jacob le costó diez minutos lograr que Alice se marchara, aunque antes de marcharse volvió a amenazarle, diciéndole que si me pasaba algo se iba a enterar. Alice siempre lograba que me olvidara de todo lo malo aunque, cuando volví a mirar a Jacob, volví a recordar lo sucedido hacía ya siete años.

- Donde voy a dormir? – dije acercándome a la ventana, aunque no me atreví a asomarme.

- Van. – Jacob cogió la mochila y me llevó hacia un gran dormitorio en la que había una cama de matrimonio.

Me senté en la cama y cogí una foto que había en la mesita de noche. Me levanté de un salto al ver a las dos personas de la foto. En ella salía Jacob besando a una chica. Él iba vestido de esmoquin y ella llevaba un precioso vestido de novia. Sentí morir al ver esa imagen pero, cuando vi lo feliz que era en ese momento, sentí un vacío en mi interior. Eso era lo que yo necesitaba.

- Tu esposa es preciosa. – dije, volviendo a dejar la foto en su sitio.

- Gracias.

- ¿Porque no estoy en un piso oficial? ¿Porque me has traído a tu casa?

- No tenemos ningún piso. – se acercó a mí y cogió la foto. – y como soy el único que vive solo…

"Que vive solo? Pero, si esa es su esposa, como…"

- Lo siento mucho. – dije al darme cuenta de lo que ello significaba. – yo siempre tan bruta. – dije poniéndome en pie.

- No pasa nada. Tú no lo sabías. – dejó la foto en la mesita y llevó sus manos a mis hombros.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir su piel contra la mía. Sentía como empezaba a marearme, pero sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo e impidieron mi caída. Cerré los ojos y reuní todas mis fuerzas para alejarme de él. Fui hacia donde había dejado mi mochila y la llevé al sofá.

- Que haces?

- Esta es tu casa y esa es tu cama. Yo me apropio del sofá. – dije dejándome caer en él.

- De eso nada. – Jacob cogió mi mochila y también se sentó en el sofá.

- Haz el favor de levantarte de mi cama. – dije intentando echarle, pero no podía moverle. Era demasiado fuerte. – estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

- Pues ve a la cama.

- Ya estoy en mi cama. – puse mis manos sobre su hombro y empecé a empujarle.

Se me resbalaron las manos y casi me caigo al suelo, pero Jacob fue rápido y me sujetó por la cintura, impidiendo mi caída. Bueno, eso al principio, porque Jacob quiso ponerme de pie y los dos terminamos en el suelo. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el suelo cuando Jacob cayó sobre mí.

- Te has hecho daño?

- No. – mentí.

- Tu cara dice todo lo contrario.

- No es la cabeza lo que más me duele. – dije al sentir su mano acariciando mi mejilla. No podía apartar la vista de él.

- No sabes cuanto lamento lo que sucedió. Yo…

- Quita. – dije llevando mis manos a su pecho, apartándole de mí.

Jacob se hizo a un lado y me levanté del suelo. Cogí mi mochila y fui en busca del cuarto de baño. Me puse mi pijama y volví al salón, pero Jacob había puesto un montón de cosas encima del sofá y no me pude tumbar.

- Has ganado este asalto. – dije yendo hacia el dormitorio. – Y la foto de tu boda? – dije al ver que había quitado la foto de la mesita.

- La he guardado. – murmuró, entrando en el dormitorio.

- No quiero que la guardes. – abrí el primer cajón de la mesita, saqué la foto y la dejé en su sitio. – Este es su lugar.

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Hola!**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un besito a todas.**

**Para cualquier cosa, ya sabéis comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier cosa.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

8.

No pegué ojo en toda la noche. No podía dejar de oler las almohadas, que tenían impregnado el olor a flores de la comisaría. Además de que no podía dejar de pensar en que Jacob estaba durmiendo a menos de cinco metros de mí.

A las siete de la mañana, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. No me hizo falta mirar quien me estaba llamando. Solo una persona solía llamarme a esas horas.

- Buenos días, Alice. – dije al descolgar.

_- ¿Has dormido bien?_

- Si. – mentí. Al momento pilló mi mentira.

_- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿No te habrá encontrado Mike?_

- No, es que… - me levanté de la cama y me encerré en el cuarto de baño. – No ha pasado nada. – susurré. – es que la cama huele a él. – cerré la puerta y me senté en el suelo.

_- ¡¿Has dormido con él en la cama? – exclamó, alucinada._

- Claro que no he dormido con él. – dije alzando la voz un poco demasiado. – No me dejó dormir en el sofá.

_- Jasper me ha dicho que les conociste a él y a Jacob hace años._

- Si. – suspiré.

_- No se si es buena idea que te quedes en su casa. _

- Han pasado siete años y ahora estoy saliendo con Emmett.

_- De acuerdo._

- Por cierto, como está Emmett?

_- Bien. Hoy va a ir a la comisaría a declarar. Él vio como te seguía ese idiota._

- Y Seth?

_- Quien es Seth?_

- Un taxista. Me llevó a casa cuando huía de Mike el primer día.

_- Le llamaré. Dame su número._

Miré el número y se lo di. Alice me dijo que le llamaría y le contaría lo que estaba sucediendo. Me apoyé más en la puerta y, de repente, sentía como ésta empezaba a abrirse. No me dio tiempo a incorporarme y caí de espaldas al suelo, soltando un grito que asustó a alice.

_- Nessie, que ha pasado?_

Miré hacia arriba y vi a Jacob ponerse a reír al verme tirada en el suelo.

- La policía de éste país es muy poco seria. – dije tomando la mano que Jacob me tendía. – hablamos más tarde.

_- Vale. – dijo Alice, que también se había puesto a reír. – Pásalo bien._

Colgué el teléfono y me puse en pie.

- Perdona, es que oí voces y, como no cerraste la puerta por dentro…

- Lamento haberte despertado tan temprano. Alice suele llamarme a estas horas. – dije yendo de nuevo hacia la cama, en la que me senté. – has dormido bien?

- Si, gracias. Oye. – se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando mis manos. – necesito contarte que es lo que sucedió cuando estabas en el hospital.

- No quiero oírlo. – intenté ponerme en pie, pero Jacob me sujetó por las muñecas y me obligó a quedarme en la cama. – Suéltame.

- No hasta que me escuches.

- Pues venga, habla de una vez.

- Me pasé toda la noche y parte de la mañana en la comisaría., declarando contra James. Salí por la mañana, poco después de Jasper, mi hermano vino a recogerme y me dormí en el coche. Cuando abrí los ojos, estábamos frente a la iglesia. Cuando acabó la boda, intenté birlarle las llaves del coche, pero me pillaron.

- Ya…

- Te juro que quería ir a verte.

- Eso no es suficiente.

- Que podía hacer? Mis padres no me quitaban el ojo de encima. No me dejaron marcharme! – dijo con el dolor en la voz. Aunque no quería creerle, le creí.

- Ni que fueras un niño. – murmuré.

- Lo era. Acababa de cumplir diecisiete años.

- Diecisiete? – exclamé, sorprendida. Había creído que, al menos, tendría los veinte. – La verdad es que nunca me dijiste tu edad.

- Ya lo se. Cuando al fin mis padres me dejaron en paz y dejaron de creer que quería fugarme, fui al hospital, pero ya no estabas allí.

No pude evitar que las lágrimas inundaran mis ojos. Le creía.

- Te busqué por toda la ciudad, pero nunca te encontré. – dijo, secando mis lágrimas con sus suaves dedos.

Me solté de sus manos y me levanté de la cama.

- Te pedí que llamaras a mi hermana, y no lo hiciste. Se lo pedí al doctor Cullen, y tampoco lo hizo. Jasper prometió volver al hospital, y tampoco cumplió su promesa. – empecé a decir, llorando sin parar, paseándome por la habitación. – no pude llegar a la boda y todos creyeron que no había ido porque no me había dado la gana. Por vuestra culpa hace siete años que mi familia no me habla.

- Vanesa…

- No hace mucho me encontré con Edward y mi hermana Bella y ni siquiera me miró! Nunca me creyeron! Nunca me dejaron contarles lo que el hijo de puta de tu amigo me hizo! – estaba gritando, pero es que no podía controlarme. – solo tenía dieciocho años!

Caí de rodillas al suelo, con el dolor embargando mi corazón. El recordar aquellos dolorosos momentos me hizo sentir todo lo que sufrí en aquella época. Estaba empezando a ahogarme cuando sentí como Jacob me cogía en brazos y me llevaba de nuevo a la cama.

- Tranquilízate, por favor. – dijo con dolor, lo que aun me alteró más. – Yo nunca quise abandonarte. Nunca he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

- Estoy muy sola. – Jacob se sentó a mi lado y me abracé a él con fuerza. – Echo de menos a mi hermana mayor.

- Tienes que saber que sí que la llamé. Hablé con ella pero, en cuanto dije tu nombre, me colgó. Y así las seis veces que la llamé. Le conté lo sucedido, pero no se si me escuchó. Seguía colgándome.

No dije nada.

- Deja que hable con ella. Después de tanto tiempo, ya no se acordará de mí. – dijo al tiempo que acariciaba mi espalda y mi pelo.

- No quiere saber nada de mí. Nadie quiere saber nada de mí.

- Pero tu familia tiene que saber la verdad!

- No te escucharon entonces y no te van a escuchar ahora. – dije tranquilizándome, abrazando con más fuerza a Jacob. – me odian.

- Alice te quiere, Emmett te quiere, Jasper te quiere. – empezó a decir. – Yo te quiero.

Me separé un poco de él, levanté la vista hasta clavar mis ojos en los suyos, aunque me quedé hipnotizada mirando sus labios. Esos dulces labios que había ansiado durante los últimos siete años.

- Me quedé embarazada. – dije de repente. Jacob merecía saber toda la verdad.

- De verdad?

- El doctor Clearwater me hizo unas pruebas y… el bebé corría peligro. Ambos corríamos peligro. No tuve otra opción.

- Lo entiendo, cariño. – dijo tumbándose a mi lado. – Debías mirar por tu vida.

- Hubiera sido tan bonito… si hubiera tenido la certeza de que el niño era tuyo, no me hubiera importado morir por el bebé.

- No digas eso, Nessie.

- Nunca he podido olvidarte – me di la vuelta y me tumbé sobre él. – he intentado odiarte, pero eso solo era porque me negaba a aceptar la verdad.

- Cual verdad? – preguntó, abrazándome por la cintura.

- Que te amo.

Jacob sonrió y me beso. Rodamos sobre la cama y se puso encima de mí, sin dejar de besarnos en ningún momento. Empecé a quitarle la camiseta, acariciando ese cuerpo que tanto placer me provocaba.

- Yo tampoco he podido olvidarte nunca.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar a mi lado. Jacob y yo miramos la pantalla al mismo tiempo.

- No puedo hacerlo. – dije cogiendo el móvil. – Hola Emmett.

_- Te he despertado?_

- Ya se ha encargado Alice de eso.

_- Solo quería oír tu voz._

- Necesito verte. – dije saliendo de debajo de Jacob. Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia el salón. – No podré aguantar una semana. Tengo que hablar contigo.

_- Aguanta. Ya solo quedan seis días._

- Vale.

_- Te quiero._

- Yo también. – colgué el teléfono y me volví ahora mirar a Jacob, que estaba en la puerta del dormitorio. – No puedo hacer nada mientras esté con él.

- Lo entiendo y lo respeto.

Me acerqué a él, cogí su mano y le llevé hacia la cama. Cogí la foto de su boda y se la enseñé.

- Háblame de ella.

- Me casé con Leah hace seis años y murió hace siete meses.

- Lo siento.

- Fue un accidente. Tubo la mala idea de ponerse a hablar por el móvil con su hermano mientras conducía. – dijo pasando su dedo por la foto. – siempre supo que amaba a otra, pero logramos ser felices juntos. Nunca hizo preguntas.

- Yo nunca he tenido novio, hasta hace un día.

- Me extraña. Eres preciosa.

- Nunca he querido enamorarme por miedo al dolor. Aunque en el fondo lo deseara. Ser feliz junto a alguien.

- Que clase de relación tienes con ese Mike?

- Solo sexo, y solo una vez. No te acuerdas? Me detuvisteis. – dije al ver la expresión de su cara. Parecía no saber de lo que le estaba hablando. – escándalo público.

- ¡¿Tú eres Renesmee? – Exclamó- ¿la que jugaba con la banderita en mi despacho?

- Creía que me habías reconocido.

- No, aunque me sonaba mucho el nombre de Alice. Claro, es la que pagó tu fianza.

- Eso es lo que he hecho durante todos estos años. – dije mirando hacia la ventana. No podía mirar a Jacob en ese momento. – Sexo esporádico. Con chicos de los que ni siquiera conozco su nombre.

- Lo siento.

- Porque?

- Si yo no me hubiera alejado de ti…

- No me arrepiento de mi vida. Ello me ha ayudado a darme cuenta de lo que siempre he querido. – Jacob me cogió por la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle.

- Ya nunca voy a alejarme de ti.

- No se como voy a decírselo a Emmett. – dije cuando me besó.

- Cuéntame más cosas de ti.

.-.-.-.-.

Durante los próximos seis días, Jacob y yo hablamos mucho sobre nuestras vidas. Fueron los mejores días de mi vida. Jacob y yo no habíamos vuelto a tocarnos, pero comíamos juntos, veíamos la televisión juntos e, incluso, intentó hablar de nuevo con Bella pero, en cuanto decía mi nombre, Bella colgaba.

Agradecía de todo corazón lo que quería hacer por mí, pero terminé diciéndole que lo dejara.

Al fin había llegado el momento de salir a la calle. Y estaba acojonada.

- Hoy es el juicio. – dijo Jacob tumbándos en la cama.

- Es necesario? – dije al tiempo que abría los ojos.

- Si. Vamos. – Jacob dejó mí ropa encima de la cama y él fue a vestirse al cuarto de baño.

Me puse el vestido que me había dejado, me puse unos tacones negros y me recogí el pelo en una cola alta. Me maquillé un poco y fui hacia el salón, donde Jacob me estaba esperando.

- Espectacular.

- Gracias. – dije, sintiendo como empezaba a ruborizarme. – Venga, vayámonos ya, que me va a dar un ataque.

Jacob me cogió de la mano y salimos juntos del apartamento, en busca del coche. Izo que me sentara detrás, ya que los cristales estaban tintados. El camino se me hizo eterno pero, en el fondo, yo no quería llegar. No quería volver a ver a ese capullo de Mike.

Cuando aparcamos frente a los juzgados, mis amigos, que estaban frente a la puerta, vinieron a recibirme.

Cuanto le había echado de menos.

Cuando Emmett me cogió en brazos y me besó, vi de reojo como Jacob nos miraba y, a los pocos segundos, se alejó.

Un par de agentes me acompañaron dentro y fue entonces cuando le vi. Entró esposado, acompañado también por dos policías. Jacob, que volvía a estar a mi lado, me cogió de la mano cuando salté de la silla, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que me entró en el cuerpo cuando vi a su abogado. Nunca había podido olvidar ese rostro. Solía soñar con él.

- Díos mío. – dije sin apenas voz. El corazón me iba a cien por hora. – no voy a poder soportarlo. – susurré.

- Que coño está haciendo él aquí? – exclamó Jacob poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Le vi ir hacia James justo antes de que todo empezara a dar vueltas a mi alrededor y perdiera la consciencia.

- Nessie. – "Jacob."

- Cariño, por favor. – "Emmett."

- Abre los ojos. – "Alice."

- Nessie, despierta. – "Jasper."

Podía oír sus voces, pero no podía abrir los ojos. No quería abrirlos. Había reconocido las cuatro voces, pero aun así tenía miedo de abrirlos y verles a los dos.

- Renesmee, despierta, por favor.

"Mi imaginación está empezando a jugármela. Si no fuera imposible, diría que esa es la voz de Isabella."

- Haz el favor de abrir los ojos!

- Tranquilízate. Bella.

- Mira, ya se mueve. Se está, moviendo, ¿no? No me lo estoy imaginando. Jasper, dime que no me lo estoy imaginado.

Moví la mano y me encontré con la mano que tanto deseaba tocar. Sus labios besaron mi frente y, cuando al fin abrí los ojos, me encontré con su hermoso rostro.

- Estoy soñando? – dije mientras me abrazaba. – Donde están?

- Tranquila. – dijo Jacob acariciando mi espalda. – La juez me ha dicho que no hace falta que estés en la sala.

- Pero… - intenté ponerme en pie, pero cinco pares de manos me lo impidieron. – ¿Como voy a testificar, entonces?

- Cariño. – Emmett apartó a Jacob y se arrodillo a mi lado. – Cariño, el teniente Black, tu amigo Seth, Alice, Jasper y yo testificaremos. La juez hablará contigo cuando te encuentres mejor.

- Pero Ja… Ja… el abogado… - tartamudeé, abrazando con más fuerza a mi hermana. Aun no podía creerme que estuviera allí, conmigo.

- Edward se está encargando de él. – dijo la voz de mi hermana.

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

**Hola!**

**Que os pareció?**

**Espero que me hagáis saber vuestras opiniones. **

**Besitos guapis.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

9.

- Quédate tumbada. – dijo cuando nos quedamos a solas.

Me di cuenta de que estaba en un despacho, tumbada en un cómodo sofá blanco. Encime del escritorio había una foto de una pareja, que estaban vestidos de novios. Les reconocí al momento. Eran Bella y Edward.

Bella cogió una silla y la acercó a mi lado. Se sentó y me dio un vaso de agua.

- Lo siento mucho. – dijimos al mismo tiempo. – Siento mucho lo ocurrido. – dije antes de que volviera a disculparse. – siento no haber podido ir a tu boda.

- Olvídalo Ness. Yo… siento mucho no haberte creído.

- Entiendo que no me creyeras. – me incorporé y me senté. – Siempre fui bastante mentirosa.

- Yo… creí que no habías venido a la boda por la pelea que habíamos tenido el año anterior.

**(Flaixback)**

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – gritó mi hermana. Llevábamos más de media hora discutiendo. - ¿Es que no puedes soportar que los demás seamos felices?

- Te digo que yo no he hecho nada!

- Pero si te acabo de pillar besando a Eric!

- Él me besó a mi!

Había ido al apartamento de mi hermana, necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no la encontré, allí solo estaba su novio. Eric dijo que podía quedarme allí a esperarla, y eso hice. Estuve hablando con Eric del instituto hasta que, de repente, se abalanzó sobre mí. Quise quitármelo de encima, pero no pude, justo en ese momento llegó mi hermana.

Él le dijo que había sido yo quien le había besado, y ella le creyó.

- No quiero volver a verte! – gritó, abriéndome la puerta de su cara. Fue la última vez que la vi.

**(Fin Flaixback)**

- La verdad es que me hiciste un favor. – dijo, acariciando mi mano. – Terminó poniéndome los cuernos.

- Bella, yo nunca besé a Eric.

- ¿Ah, no? – dijo, claramente sorprendida.

- Yo nunca te he mentido. A ti no. – me puse de pie y fui hacia el escritorio, donde estaba la foto. Realmente, Bella estuvo preciosa en su boda. – estás muy hermosa en la foto.

- Perdóname, por favor. – me asusté al notar que me abrazaba. – Yo le dije a papá y mamá que eras una mentirosa y que no creyeran nada de lo que dijeras.

- Bella, olvidémoslo. – dije separándola de mí. – Me ha costado mucho superar lo que sucedió. No me hagas recordarlo.

- ¿Quién es ese James?

- Es de él de quien quiero olvidarme.

Toc, toc, toc.

La puerta del despacho se abrió lentamente y entró el chico que reconocí como mi cuñado.

- Edward, esta es mi hermana. – dijo Bella, cogiéndome de la mano y tiró de mí hacia él. – Ness, este es mi marido Edward. Es abogado.

- Encantada, Edward. – dije, tendiéndole mi mano.

- Lo mismo digo, cuñada. – me guiñó un ojo, tomó mi mano y besó el dorso. - ¿A que te dedicas?

- Soy profesora de primaria.

- Eso es estupendo, Ness. – exclamó Bella. Sonaba a que estuviera orgullosa.

- La juez quiere hablar contigo. – dijo mirándome directamente a mí.

- De acuerdo.

Edward me cogió de la mano y me dejé llevar por él hasta un despacho. Allí estaban Jacob, James y la juez. En cuanto le vi, di media vuelta, pero Edward me cogió por la cintura y me hizo entrar en el despacho.

- Siéntese, por favor. – dijo la juez Stanley.

Me senté lo más lejos que pude de James y Jacob vino a sentarse a mi lado.

- Señorita Swan. Dígame lo que pasó.

- Pues… verá, conocí a Mike…

- No. Lo que pasó con el señor Newton, no. – dijo, sorprendiéndome. – A él ya lo hemos juzgado y condenado. Me refería al abogado Marshall. – dijo señalando a James. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba esposado de pies y manos en la silla.

- Yo… estaba durmiendo y sentí como empezaban a tocarme. Oí una voz desconocida y abrí los ojos. Cuando quise reaccionar, y me… él ya… - me puse a llorar, pero mantuve la compostura como pude. – Él me…

- ¿Él estaba practicando sexo con usted? – preguntó la juez.

- Pero yo no quería. Me resistí y me pegó.

- ¿Por qué cree que lo hizo?

- Porque… yo… me había acostado con un amigo suyo…

- ¿Qué amigo?

- Él. – dije señalando a Jacob con la cabeza.

- ¿Es usted prostituta?

- No.

- ¿Ha sido alguna vez prostituta?

- No.

- ¿Y porque se acostó con el teniente Black?

- Porque… porque quise. Él me gustaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que siente por el teniente Black?

- Le amo.

- ¿Que siente por el abogado…?

- Asco. Y miedo. – le interrumpí. – Yo… pasé muchas noches sin dormir por miedo a las pesadillas. Aun después de tantos años, no puedo olvidar lo que me hizo.

- De acuerdo. – suspiró la jueza. – el teniente Black y el señor Whitlock han corroborado su versión.

- Pero Jessica! – se quejó James, pero la jueza le hizo callar.

- James. Te libraste de la cárcel una vez. Esta vez vas a pagar como es debido. Diez años. – dijo antes de sentenciar el veredicto con el mazo.

- Bien! – exclamó Edward. – voy a decírselo a todos. – besó mi mejilla y salió corriendo del despacho.

La jueza se puso en pie y vino hacia mí. me cogió de la mano y me llevó fuera del despacho.

- Lamento mucho lo de Mike. – dijo en cuanto llegamos al Hall. – creo que otra temporada en la cárcel le vendrá bien.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Ya acosó a otra mujer hace tres años. – nos sentamos en unos bancos y la miré fijamente a los ojos. Una lágrima recorría a su mejilla.

- ¿A usted?

- Si. Lo malo es que yo nunca tuve tantos amigos a mi lado.

- ¿Llegó a violarla?

- Si.

- Lo siento, jueza Stanley. – me arrodillé a su lado y la abracé.

- Ya lo he superado, y ya es hora de que tú hagas lo mismo.

- Lo se.

- Mira, tus amigos ya vienen.

Me di la vuelta y les vi venir a todos. Salí corriendo y salté a los brazos de Emmett, que solo me abrazó.

- Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?

- Se lo que hubo entre tú y Jacob. Igual que se que es el único hombre que realmente puede hacerte feliz. – me dejó en el suelo y nos besamos. Nuestro último beso. Bueno, el penúltimo.

- Eres el mejor amigo del mundo. – dije, besándole de nuevo y por última vez.

Alice, Jasper, Bella y Edward también vinieron a abrazarme. Busqué a Jacob con la mirada, pero no había ni rastro de él, aunque si que vi a Seth. Les dejé a todos atrás y fui corriendo hacia él.

- Gracias, gracias. – dije abrazándole con fuerza. – Gracias por haber venido.

- No ha sido nada, Nessie. – dijo respondiendo a mi abrazo. – pero ahora me debes dos cenas.

- Sin problema. – dije, poniéndome a reír. – cuando tu quieras.

- Cuñado, no acapares a mi chica. – solté a Seth y vi que Jacob estaba a nuestro lado.

- ¿Cuñado? – pregunté, sorprendida. Solo había una respuesta a mi pregunta.

- Jacob era el marido de mi hermana – dijo Seth. – ¿Tú eres Vanesa?

- En realidad, mi nombre es Renesmee. – dije, mientras Jacob me abrazaba por la cintura. – Te invito a cenar esta noche, si quieres. – dije mirando de nuevo a Seth.

- Por mi perfecto.

- Vale, ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido? – me susurró Jacob al oído.

- Seth me ha salvado la vida ya dos veces, así que le debo dos cenas. Aunque van a tener que ser económicas. Soy profesora, no millonaria. – dije, provocando que todos los que nos rodeaban se pusieran a reír.

Fuimos saliendo de los juzgados y nos detuvimos en la puerta.

- Podríamos cenar todos juntos, si queréis. – dijo mirando a mi hermana y a mis amigos. – ya sabéis, para celebrar que al fin Nessie es libre.

- ¿Libre de qué? – dije mirándole confusa.

- Del miedo. – me guiñó un ojo y besó mi mejilla.

Noté la mano de mi hermana en mi espalda, apartó a Jacob y me abrazó con fuerza. Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que sentía que iba a quedarme sin aire.

- Bella, no puedo respirar.

- No quiero volver a separarme de ti. – dijo, empezando a besar mis mejillas. – nunca.

- Bueno, vayamos a casa a comer. – dijo Edward. – todos.

Fui en el coche de Jacob, con él y con Seth. Seguimos al coche de Emmet, que seguía al coche de Edward. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, llegamos a una casa enorme, que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en apenas una semana. Me había reencontrado con Jacob, con James, al que iban a encerrar en la cárcel, con mi hermana, con su marido y con Seth. Emmett y yo habíamos terminado y Jacob me había llamado 'su chica'. ¿Acaso podría ser más feliz?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama si.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito **_**en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.**

**-...-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

10.

No dejamos de hablar durante la comida. Hablamos sobre el trabajo y sobre nuestra vida personal. Alice y Jasper formalizaron su relación delante de todos. Seth nos dijo que tenía novia y que nos la presentaría en un par de días. Se le veía tan feliz que me emocioné. Apenas le conocía, pero me sentí feliz al ver brillar sus ojos. El mismo brillo que tenían los ojos del chico que tenía a mi lado.

Bella era profesora de universidad, Edward abogado, Jasper escritor, Seth quería ser policía, como su cuñado Jacob, y estaba a punto de examinarse. Lo de ser taxista solo era para poder pagar el alquiler.

Mientras comíamos el postre, una chica rubia entró en el comedor. Era mi ex-amiga Rosalie, Jasper se me quedó mirando al momento, como pidiéndome perdón con la mirada. Él sabía que Rosalie me había engañado para actuar en la despedida de soltero de Edward. Me tensé, pero la mano de Jacob junto a la mía me tranquilizó. Rosalie cogió una silla y se sentó entre su hermano y Emmett, al que desnudó con la mirada. Bella pareció darse cuenta de la tensión que había en el ambiente y se puso en pie.

- Bueno, amigos y familia. Edward y yo tenemos que daros una noticia. - dijo cogiendo la mano de su marido. Cuando vi que llevaba su otra mano a su tripa, di un brinco en la silla.

- Madre mía! - exclamé.

- Así es, hermanita. - dijo, sonriendo. - Edward y yo, después de mucho tiempo intentándolo, vamos a tener un hijo.

Terminamos poniéndonos todos en pie, felicitando a la feliz pareja. Yo no podía ser más feliz. Bella me abrazó y llevó mi mano a su tripa. Estaba embarazada de unos tres meses y nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que lo dijo.

- Es una niña. - me susurró al oído. - Y quiero que tú seas la madrina.

- Yo? ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres mi hermana y eres la persona más preparada que conozco para cuidar de mi pequeña Renesmee si Edward y yo faltamos algún día.

- ¿Que nombre has dicho? - pregunté sin poder creérmelo.

- Renesmee es un nombre que siempre me ha gustado mucho. - dijo, secando las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas. - ¿Sabes que yo elegí que te llamaras así?

- No lo sabía.

- Pues si. Y mi hija también se llamará así.

- Gracias, Bella.

La abracé con tanta fuerza que Emmett y Jacob tuvieron que separarme de ella para dejar paso a los demás. Edward se acercó a nosotros y me pidió que le acompañara al jardín un momento. Una vez fuera de la casa, nos sentamos en un banco de madera y me cogió de la mano.

- Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez. - dijo, mirando nuestras manos unidas. - Al principio ni te reconocí.

- Soy siete años mayor.

- Lamento mucho lo que te sucedió.

- Olvidémoslo, Edward.

- Y siento mucho que Rosalie te engañara.

- Bueno, eso aun tengo que solucionarlo con ella. - dije, poniéndome en pie. - Felicidades por el bebé. Os lo mereceis.

- Gracias. Oye, Renesmee... - sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su barbilla apoyada en mi hombro. - A pesar de lo que haya podido parecer, Bella no ha dejado de pensar en ti un solo día.

- Yo tampoco.

- Ni Jacob.

- Yo tampoco dejé de pensar en él.

- Me alegra. - me dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó de mí. - Porque está muy enamorado de ti. - dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Jacob volvió a salir de la casa, corrí hacia él y salté a sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué siempre que salgo a buscarte te encuentro con algún hombre?

- Eso no importa, yo solo quiero a un hombre. - dije, con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. - Y le tengo ahora aquí conmigo.

- Quiero conocerte. - dijo, haciéndome recordar lo que sucedió entre nosotros años atrás.

- Yo también quiero conocerte.

- Empecemos ahora.

.-..-..-..-..-.

No podía dejar de acariciar su cuerpo. Mis manos recorrían cada parte de su piel mientras sentía sus labios recorrer la mía. Nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas, su mano recorría mi espalda con una dulzura que había conocido una sola vez.

- Me gusta este tatuaje. - dijo, besando mi pecho, sobre mi corazón. - ¿Que significan estas letras?

- Son una I, una R y una C. - Jacob me miró a los ojos, aun sin entender el significado. Como todos. - Isabella, René y Charlie.

- La gente a la que amas. - dijo, besando de nuevo el tatuaje. - Y que llevas siempre en el corazón.

- Me falta una J.

- Si tu te tatuas una J, yo me haré una R por aquí. - dijo, señalando su pecho, también sobre su corazón. - Una R enorme.

Le abracé, poniéndome sobre él, sentada a horcajadas sobre su tripa, acariciando en todo momento su pecho. Sus manos estrujaban mi trasero con delicadeza, besando mis pechos, recorriéndolos con su lengua. Rodamos sobre la cama y llevó su cabeza entre mis piernas, recorriéndome con sus labios y su lengua. Me cogí al cabecero de la cama, gimiendo por el placer que embargaba mi cuerpo.

Grité sin control al llegar al orgasmo, aunque Jacob no se detuvo. Poco a poco, fue besándome, recorriendo mi tripa con sus labios hasta llegar a mi cuello. Cogí su miembro con mi mano y empecé a acariciarlo de arriba a bajo, besando sus labios y saboreando su lengua. Gemía en mi boca, y eso era exactamente lo que yo quería.

- ¿Tienes preservativos? - dijo Jacob, sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento.

- Si.

- Pónmelo.

- No.

Me abrí un poco más de piernas y le indiqué que entrara en mí. La notaba dura en mi mano, ya estaba preparado. Me sonrió y entró en mí al momento.

.-..-..-..-..-.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. - su mano acariciaba mi tripa, cubriéndome de espuma.

Estábamos en la bañera y Jacob estaba sentado detrás de mí, abrazándome con sus fuertes brazos, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, que me rodeaban.

- ¿Como conociste a Leah? ¿A qué se dedicaba?

- Era enfermera. La conocía el día que fui a verte al hospital. - hablaba con tanto cariño de ella que me emocioné. - fue ella quien me animó a entrar en la academia y, un año después, me pidió matrimonio. Nos casamos al mes siguiente.

- ¿Te gustó que te pidiera en matrimono?

- Si. A ella le gustaba dar siempre el primer paso.

- Si yo te pidiera que te casaras conmigo, ¿que dirías?

Dejó de acariciarme al momento. "Habré metido la pata?" De pronto sentí sus labios de nuevo en mi oreja y mordisqueó el lóbulo.

- Te diría ¿cuando y donde?

- Hoy.

- ¿No es un poco precipitado? Te amo, pero... no se... ¿Y tú familia? Y tus amigos.

- Cuando Alice se entere, insistirá en organizar la boda. Y será de lo más estresante. - Ya me estresaba el hecho de pensarlo.

- Pero... si lo hacemos a escondidas, necesitaremos a un testigo. - dijo, volviendo a acariciar mi tripa.

- Ya... solo era una idea. - dije, empezando a acariciar sus piernas de nuevo.

- Me casaré contigo. - comenzó a bajar su mano y a acariciarme con sus maravillosos dedos.

- El trece de septiembre. - dije, buscando sus labios.

- Cuatro meses. Perfecto.

.-..-..-..-..-.

Ding, dong.

- Alice. - gruñí, moviéndome encima de Jacob.

Ding, dong.

- ¿Como sabes que es ella?

Ding, dong.

- Llama cuatro veces antes de abrir con su llave.

- ¿Y cuantas lleva?

Ding, dong.

- Cuatro.

Por suerte, había sido previsora y había cerrado la puerta del cuarto de baño por dentro y pudimos terminar de hacer el amor sin que Alice nos interrumpiera, aunque podía oír como se movía por el apartamento.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de baño, envuelta en una toalla, y me encontré de frente con Alice.

- ¿Donde está? - dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para poder mirar por encima de mi hombro.

- ¿Donde está quien?

- Tú. - me quitó de en medio y fue hacia Jacob que, por suerte, llevaba una toalla anudada a su cintura. - Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla.

- Vale, suegro. - dijo Jacob.

Me entró un ataque de risa y tuve que ir a sentarme en la cama mientras Alice se pasaba una hora hablando con Jacob. Me dio tiempo a vestirme, peinarme, maquillarme e ir a comer un bocadillo a la cocina.

- Papá ¿ya has terminado? - dije, sentándome en el sofá. Jacob se puso a reír, por lo que recibió una colleja por parte de Alice.

- Eh! - exclamó Jacob.

- Esto es muy serio! - dijo Alice, alzando la voz, cuando Jacob vino a sentarse a mi lado.

- Alice, te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí, - dije, con la mano de Jake unida a la mía, entreñazando nuestros dedos. - Sabes cuanto te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero Ness, por eso lo hago. Y, a no ser que quieras quedarte embarazda, te recomiendo que vayas con cuidado.

- Ya lo se...

- Bueno, pues entonces me voy, que Jasper me ha invitado a cenar. - Alice me dio un beso en la mejilla, le dio otro a Jacob y se fue.

- ¿Que te ha estado diciendo Alice? - dije en cuanto se cerró la puerta tras mi amiga.

- Cosas nuestras. - Jacob se puso en pie y fue en busca de su ropa.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- No puedo decírtelo. - se vistió y volvió a sentarse a mi lado. - ¿Cenamos juntos?

- Mañana vuelvo al trabajo.

- Yo también.

- ¿Te quedas a dormir?

- Claro. - me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la cama. - Esta noche cocino yo.

Para redondear el día, cenamos juntos en la cama y dormimos abrazados. Olía tan bien, que soñé que estábamos tumbados en un prado repleto de flores. Casi lanzo el despertador por la ventana cuando este comenzó a sonar. Estaba sola en la cama.

Me vestí, aun con los ojos pegados por las legañas, me lavé la cara y me recogí el pelo en una cola alta. Como parecía que ese día iba a hacer sol, me puse una gorra y fui hacia la cocina en busca de mis cereales y la leche, pero me quedé con la boca abierta al verle.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Alice me dijo que tenía que hacer que te acostumbraras a desayunar como Dios manda. - dijo, retirando mi silla para que me sentara. - Vamos, a desayunar.

- Yo ya desayuno bien. - me quejé, aunque fue inútil.

- Leche y cereales no es desayunar bien.

- Llevo ocho años desayunando leche y cereales.

- Será por eso que Alice insistió tanto en este tema. - dijo, pasándome un plato repleto de salchicas y bacon.

Despues de desayunar juntos, Jacob me llevó al trabajo en su coche y se marchó, prometiéndome que me llamaría esa misma noche.

- Buenos días! - dije, entrando en clase, que estaba en absoluto silencio. Algo muy raro en mis niños.

Dejé mi mochila en mi mesa y me volví hacia los niños. Estaban todos al fondo de la clase, con un cartel en el que ponía 'Bienvenida señorita Nessie'- Me emocioné al ver el detalle y cuando me acerqué a ellos, vi a Emmett de rodillas entre los niños.

- ¿Que significa esto? - dije, sintiendo varias lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

- Señorita Nessie. - dijo Paul, acercándose a mí. - Sabemos que un hombre malo quería hacerte daño.

- ¿Qué? - dije, arrodillándome frente a él.

- Estamos contenos de que estés bien. - dijo, dándome un abrazo. Al momento, todos corrieron a abrazarme y me caí de culo al suelo.

Mi vida volvía a tener sentido. Tenía a mis amigos, a mi familia, A Jacob y a los niños que quería como si fueran mis hijos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Otro capítulo llegó. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, pero la historia si.

Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de la gente.

Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la distancia o por teléfono.

En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.

La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Renesmee.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

11.

Como un día más, fui a buscar a Renesmee al trabajo. Pero ese día no íbamos a ir a comer, como hacíamos siempre, sino que íbamos a un lugar mucho más importante. Algo nos había pillado por sorpresa.

Renesmee y yo llevábamos casados dos maravillosos años y vivíamos en una hermosa casa en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de donde vivían Edward y Bella y los padres de mi mujer.

Alice y Jasper se habían casado y ya tenían un niño de un año. Bella y Edward eran padres de una niña de casi dos años, Emmett y la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie, habían empezado a salir juntos y pronto iban a celebrar su primer año (oficial) de noviagzo.

- ¡¿No puedes conducir más deprisa? - me gritó Renesmee desde el asiento trasero.

- Ya lo intento.

- ¡Pues como no te des prisa, me voy a poner a parir en el coche! Ah! - gritó.

Ah, si! el motivo por el que no íbamos a comer e íbamos al hospital era que Renesmee había roto aguas en el colegio y la estaba llevando al hospital, donde un médico ya nos estaba esperando.

- ¡Corre!

- Ya voy. - fui esquivando todos los coches hasta que frené en seco frente a la puerta del hospital. - Ya hemos llegado.

Me bajé corriendo del coche y fui a abrir la puerta a tiempo de que el doctor Cullen y el doctor Clearwater, el padre de mi anterior esposa, sacaran a Renesmee del coche.

No me dejaron pasar, aun no se poprqué, aunque no estuve solo en ningún momento. Bella vino con su hija y sus padres.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó René, mi suegra.

- Rompió aguas en el colego, en pleno recreo, y uno de sus alumnos me llamó. - dije, sentándome en una de las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera. - Y llamó al hospital.

- ¿Un alumno?

- Un alumno que tuve hace dos años. - dije, pensando en Paul. Ese niño quería mucho a mi mujer. Todo el colegio la quería mucho.

- ¿Y como estaba ella?

- No dejaba de gritar. - dije, y Bella se puso a reír.

- ¿Y te insultó? - preguntó, aun riendo.

- No.

- Definitivamente es una nueva Nessie. - cogió a su niña en brazos y vino a sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿Va a nacer el bebé? - preguntó la pequeña.

- Si.

- ¿Y como se va a llamar?

- Pues no lo se. - dije mirando a la pequeña, que no dejaba de tocar mi placa que llevaba colgada del cuello. - ¿Que nos sugieres?

- Charlie, como el abuelito. O Jasper, como el tío Jasper.

- Jasper me gusta. - murmuré. "Él salvó la vida de mi mujer, se lo debemos." - Gracias, pequeña Renesmee.

.-..-..-..-..-.

- ¿Señor Black?

El doctor Cullen vino a la sala de espera y fui hacia él.

- ¿Y Ness?

- Ahora está descansando.

- ¿Y el bebé?

- También están descansando.

- ¿Que-qué? - "¿Qué es lo que aacaba de decir?" - ¿Qué están descansando? Supongo que vuelve a referirse a mi mujer y al niño.

- No. Me riefiero a sus hijos.

- ¿Hijos? - me apoyé a la pared y llevé una mano a mi frente. Estaba empezando a marearme. - Si solo estaba embarazada de uno.

- Pues yo acabo de sacar a tres.

- ¡¿A cuantos? - exclamé y el doctor Cullen se puso a reír.

- Es broma. - dijo, golpeando mi hombro. - ¿Es que no sabes que día es hoy?

- Ya no se ni como me llamo. - Bella me acercó una silla y me ayudó a sentarme.

- Carlisle, como te has pasado. - dijo mi cuñada, que también estaba riendo.

- Es el día de los inocentes, Bella. Hay que echarle un poco de humor a la vida. - dijo, llevando su mano a mi hombro.

- ¿Como está mi hermana?

- Ella y el pequeño están descansando.

- Vamos, Jacob. - Bella me cogió del brzo y me ayudó a levantarme.

Casi me había dado algo cuando Cullen había dicho que eran tres niños. Aun no me había recuperado del shock cuando les vi a los dos. Nessie estaba dándole el pecho al pequeño. Bella me dio un leve empujón y me acerqué a ellos.

- Hola. - dije, sentándome en la cama, al lado de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

- Hola cariño. - me dio un beso y acarició la mejilla del pequeño. - ¿A que Jasper es precioso?

- ¿Jasper?

- Me salvó la vida.

- Si. Yo también había pensado en ese nombre. Tu sobrina también me lo sugirió.

- Cariño, ¿quieres ir con papá? - dijo, mirando al pequeño. - Seguro que si. Ten, cógelo.

Me senté bien en la cama y Renesmee dejó al niño en mis brazos. Era tan pequeño y hermoso que me costaba creer que pudiera ser mio. El niño se durmió en mis brazos y, al cabo de unos minutos, le dejé en su cunita. Renesmee también se había dormido. Me tumbé a su lado y la abracé.

- Jacob...

- Si?

- Te amo.

- Yo también.

- ¿Cuando voy a poder volver a casa?

- No lo se, cariño. Cuando lo diga el doctor.

- Pregúntaselo.

- No creo que sea buen idea. - dije, besando su cuello. - Hoy el doctor está graciosillo.

- ¿Que broma te hizo a ti? - dijo, volviéndose para mirarme. - a mi me dijo que el niño tenía un dedo de más en cada mano.

- Me dijo que eran tres niños. - dije, provocando que a Ness le diera la risa. - No te rías, que casi me desmayo.

- Que inocentes que llegamos a ser. - dijo, empezando a besarme. - Cada vez veo más que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

- Nunca lo he dudado.

.-..-..-..-..-.

Dos días más tarde, fui a buscar a Nessie al hospital. Ese día le daban el alta e íbamos a ir a casa con el bebé. Alice se había empeñado en decorar la habitación del pequeño y no había dejado que nadie entrara en ella. Iba a ser una sorpresa para todos. Nessie se había enfadado bastante conmigo cuando accedí a darle carta blanca a Alice.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Nessie cogió al niño en brazos y yo cogí la bolsa de la ropa y la sillita. Alice me había dicho que nos esperaría en la casa, por lo que no me extrañó que toda la familia de mi mujer estuviera allí, pero a ella si que pareció sorprenderle.

- ¿Qué haceis todos aquí? - exclamó, llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo. - Solo Alice sabía que vendríamos hoy.

Cogí al niño en brazos y, al momento, se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana, que era la que estaba delante de todos.

- ¿Que tal, Jake? - Seth vino hacia mí, cogido de la mano de su chica Angie. - ¿Puedo coger al niño?

- Claro, ten. - dejé al niño en sus brazos y fui en busca de mi mujer, que en ese momento estaba con Alice y Jasper. - ¿Que pasa por aquí?

- Alice no me deja ir a ver el dormitorio del niño. - se qujó. Sonreí al oírle. Era como una niña pequeña. - Dile que nos deje entrar.

- Alice, dejanos entrar.

- Bueno, vale. Pero llevo yo al niño. - Salió corriendo y cogió al niño de los brazos de Seth. - Atención todo el mundo. - dijo, levantando la voz. - Vamos a llevar al pequeño a su habitación.

Ness iba cogida de la mano de sus padres mientras que yo fui con mi mejor amigo Edward. Cuando Alice abrió la puerta de la habitación, nos quedamos todos con la boca abierta. Renesmee volvió a ponerse a reír y a llorar, recorriendo la habitación de arriba a bajo.

En la habitación había una cuna, pero también había una cama, un baul lleno de juguetes, un escritorio, un televisor con dvd... Era demasiado. "¿Qué va a hacer un bebé con un dvd?"

- ¿Que va a hacer un bebé con un dvd? - dijo Ness. - Y un ordenador! Por el amor de Dios!

- Es para cuando sea mayor. Y así, con la tele, le podreis poner los dibujos.

- Es perfecto. - dije abrazando a Alice. - Muchas gracias.

- De nada.

- Al pequeñole gusta. - dije, acariciando la mejilla de mi niño, que seguía en los brazos de Alice. - No deja de reir porque es feliz.

- Oh, cariño! - Renesmee apareció a nuestro lado y abrazó a su amiga. - Todo es perfecto.

- Vamos. Os invito a comer donde queráis. - dije.

Me extrañó ver que Rosalie y Emmett no habían venido, sobretodo porque Emmett seguía siendo el mejor amigo de mi esposa. Cogí a Jasper del brazo y lo llevé al jardín, mientras que los demás se reunían en el salón de mi casa.

- ¿Y Emmett? ¿Y tu hermana?

- Pues no lo se. Deberían estar aquí.

- Llámales, por favor.

- Si. Ahora mismo. - Jasper sacó su móvil y marcó el número de su hermana que, al parecer, respondió al momento. - Rosalie, ¿donde os habéis metido? Vale. Claro. Si, Jacob invita. Vale. Adiós.

- ¿Que han dicho?

- Están atrapados en un atasco. Rosalie dice que os felicite de su parte y ha preguntado que si íbamos a ir a comer.

- De acuerdo.

- Jacob, Bella nos ha dicho que le habeis puesto mi nombre al niño.

- Es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer. - dije, abrazando a mi amigo.

- No se...

- Claro que si.

- Muchas gracias.

- Jasper, tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y lo mejor que le ha pasado a Nessie. - dije, cuando nos separamos. - Y como no quisiste aceptar que Nessie te devolviera el dinero de la universidad... nuestro hijo se va a llamar Jasper y tu vas a ser el padrino.

En cuanto dije lo del padrino, Jasper se quedó con la boca abierta. En ese momento, Renesmee salió corriendo de la casa y se acercó a nosotros dando brincos. Me abrazó, mirando a Jasper y, cuando vio que Jasper se estaba secando las lágrimas, me soltó y me empujó.

- Se lo has dicho! - exclamó. Había relacionado las lágrimas de Jasper con el hecho de que le había dicho que queríamos que fuera el padrino de nuestro hijo, y no se había equivocado. - ¿Pero como has podido?

- Nessie, cálmate. - dijo Jasper. - Me lo ha dicho porque...

- No busques excusas, Jazz. - dije, cogiendo a Nessie de la mano. - Se me ha escapado.

- Ya... bueno... Jaz... no creas que solo es porque no aceptaras mi dinero. Es porque te queremos mucho. - dijo, soltándose de mi mano y cogiendo las manos de Jasper.

- Ya lo se, Nessie.

- ¿Y el pequeño Richard? - dijo, refiriéndose al hijo que tenía con Alice.

- Con mis padres, que también estan cuidando de la pequeña Renesmee.

- Bien.

En ese momento, un coche se detuvo a nuestro lado. Jasper fue a buscar a los demás y nos marchamos juntos a comer al restaurante de mi hermano Sam, que aun no conocía al bebé, dado que no había podido ir al hospital a verle.

Sin que supiéramos nada, durante el viaje Alice había llamado a Sam y este había montado una fiesta sorpresa. Renesmee no dejó de llorar en toda la fiesta, llorando de felicidad y yo tuve que reprimir la emoción al verla así. "Te quiero, Nessie."

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Otro capítulo más y otra historia más termina.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y me gustaría que me diérais vuestra opinión.**

**Un besito a todas.**


End file.
